Activations incontrôlées !
by aviva94
Summary: Quand l’inconscient prend le pas sur la maîtrise des sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

**Activations incontrôlées !**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le soleil se levait sur Cardiff, encore une belle journée en perspective. Un homme marchait sur la place en direction du Centre Millenium. Arrivé au pied de la Water Tower, il s'arrêta quelques instants, jetant un regard rapide aux alentours, puis avança… et disparut.

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness pénétra dans la base souterraine. Myfanwy poussa un cri en le voyant arriver, réclamant son repas. L'homme leva la tête avec un sourire et lança un morceau de chocolat que le ptérodactyle attrapa au vol, avant de retourner dans son antre. Il le nourrirait plus tard.

En arrivant dans son bureau, il enleva son manteau, le déposa sur le dossier d'un siège et ressortit, les mains dans les poches. Il descendit les escaliers, perdu dans ses pensées et alla se faire un café. Il avait passé la nuit dans les rues, se promenant au hasard, le sommeil le fuyant depuis quelques jours.

Depuis 9 h, Ianto était bloqué au bureau de l'office de tourisme à répondre aux _e-mails_ et aux coups de téléphone qui l'avaient assaillis à son arrivée.

Lorsque Tosh et Owen pénétrèrent dans l'officine, il les salua et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les trois dans le passage menant à la base secrète.

Ianto continua son chemin vers la cuisine où il prépara le café pour l'équipe et distribua les tasses. Le Capitaine le remercia et se replongea dans son dossier.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, une alerte se déclencha et l'équipe s'éparpilla dans la ville, à la recherche des différents points chauds signalés par Tosh. La faille avait été activée et des aliens étaient apparus, semant la panique dans les rues. La police était saturée d'appels angoissés et Torchwood devait mettre bon ordre dans cette pagaille.

Owen se dirigea vers la gare, des blessés avaient été signalés et il devait les prendre en charge avec les services de secours.

Ianto s'était chargé des docks. Il avait quadrillé les allées suivant les indications de Tosh restée à la base.

Jack, quant à lui, faisait le point avec la police, prêt à intervenir à l'appel de l'un ou l'autre de ses collègues.

– Ianto, il y a un signal à 50 m devant toi !

– Ok, je vais voir, dit-il en s'avançant prudemment.

Il se plaqua contre le contener pour regarder dans l'allée qu'il allait traverser. Une brève lumière lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Un alien devait être tout près et il devait le maîtriser. Arme au poing, il tourna prudemment dans l'allée, mais il n'y avait personne.

– Ianto, il y a une activation, tout près de toi, lui dit la jeune informaticienne dans l'oreillette.

– Je ne vois rien. Tu ne peux pas être plus précise ?

– Non, ce ne sont que des fluctuations d'ondes, je n'ai pas d'image.

– Ok, je continue.

Il reprit son exploration, toujours attentif au moindre bruit. Soudain, il se figea, devant lui, se trouvait un être devant une sorte de passage lumineux. L'alien se retourna et le fixa quelques instants avant de se précipiter sur lui. Ianto para l'attaque, mais l'entité revint à la charge. Après une brève empoignade, elle lui asséna un coup sur la tête et il se mit à saigner. Groggy, il s'effondra et l'alien en profita pour traverser le passage.

– Ianto, cria Tosh dans le communicateur. Ianto, réponds-moi ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Devant le silence du Gallois, elle paniqua.

– Jack, Owen, Ianto a dû être touché, il ne répond plus !

– Où est-il ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Sur les docks, dans l'allée 53. L'activation a été stoppée, mais je n'ai plus de communications avec lui. Dépêches-toi, Jack !

– Owen, cria le Capitaine, rejoins-moi sur les docks !

– J'arrive !

Lorsqu'ils furent sur place, ils se dirigèrent suivant les indications de Tosh. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à avoir une réponse et elle était vraiment inquiète. Jamais Ianto resterait silencieux si tout allait bien. Il devait donc sûrement être blessé.

– Tosh, nous l'avons trouvé, dit Owen lorsque au détour d'une allée, ils virent le Gallois inconscient.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Sans connaissance, une blessure à la tête, mais cela ne semble pas trop grave. Nous rentrons.

Jack prit le jeune homme sur son épaule et repartit vers le véhicule. Durant le trajet, Owen pansa sa coupure et lui prit le pouls. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Tosh avait déjà préparé la table et les instruments nécessaires aux examens. Le Capitaine déposa le blessé et laissa le médecin officier. Ianto était pâle comme la mort, mais respirait normalement.

– Je ne peux rien faire de plus, dit Owen. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille.

– Ok, alors rentrez chez vous, vous en avez besoin. Je vais le surveiller. S'il y a du nouveau, je t'appellerai.

– Ok, s'il se réveille, assures-toi qu'il se rappelle son nom, la date d'aujourd'hui…

– Pas de problème, le coupa Jack, avec un très léger sourire. Les renseignements habituels pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas de commotion !

– C'est ça. Alors à demain.

– Bonsoir Jack, dit Tosh en frôlant la joue de Ianto.

Elle semblait très inquiète et partit à contre-cœur, laissant son patron et Ianto seuls dans la base.

Jack avait veillé le jeune homme toute la nuit, il était resté près de lui, lui prenant la main, lui parlant. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir mis en danger. Owen ne risquait rien, il ne s'était occupé que des blessés, mais Ianto, lui, avait été sur le terrain. Il aurait dû être avec lui pour le protéger.

Au matin, quand Owen passa le sas, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

– Le coup a dû être plus violent que je le pensais, dit-il en regardant le Capitaine. Enfin si cela peut te rassurer, son électroencéphalogramme est bon et sa tension également.

Il nettoya la blessure et s'assura qu'elle ne présentait pas d'infection. Il terminait le pansement lorsque Ianto grogna et ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

– Jack, il se réveille !

Le Capitaine se précipita et se pencha pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ianto remarqua l'air inquiet de son patron et essaya de se relever.

– Ah non ! dit le médecin. Pas question, tu restes couché. Tu es sans connaissance depuis hier, alors repos !

– Mais je vais bien, tenta d'argumenter le jeune homme en faisant une seconde tentative tout aussi inutile.

– Essayes encore une fois de te lever et je te jure que je t'attache à ce lit, lui dit Owen sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

– Tout ça pour un simple coup sur la tête, maugréa Ianto, faisant sourire le Capitaine.

Finalement, il capitula et se laissa soigner sans broncher. Tosh lui apporta un thé qu'il accepta avec gratitude. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. De toute façon, il était bloqué dans ce lit, alors autant essayer de dormir.

Après quelques jours de repos forcé, il obtint l'autorisation de reprendre son travail et il en fut soulagé.

Le lendemain, lorsque Ianto arriva à l'office, il referma derrière lui. Le bureau resterait fermé, le Capitaine leur ayant donné deux jours de congés. Ne sachant que faire passer le temps, il avait décidé d'aller au Hub, histoire de profiter de l'absence de ses collègues pour s'occuper du ménage et des pensionnaires des voûtes. Comme à son habitude, le Capitaine était à son bureau, cet homme ne dormait décidément jamais !

En revenant de la cuisine, il monta rejoindre Jack. Celui-ci était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier et leva les yeux en le voyant arriver. Le jeune homme lui tendit sa tasse avec un sourire.

– Tout va bien Monsieur ? demanda le Gallois en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table.

– C'est trop calme, je dois dire que je m'ennuie un peu !

– Il ne faut pas se plaindre, ce n'est pas souvent que la faille nous laisse tranquille, reprit le jeune homme.

Jack le regarda sans rien dire. Ianto était de bonne compagnie, discret et efficace, l'employé modèle à ne surtout pas laisser partir.

– Je vous avais donné deux jours de repos, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je n'avais rien à faire chez moi et puis, travailler dans le silence, ce n'est pas mal. J'ai quelques petites choses à terminer et je dois m'occuper de nos pensionnaires, répondit le Gallois avec un léger sourire.

Il se leva et quitta le bureau. Le Capitaine le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans la cuisine. Cet homme occupait ses pensées depuis bien avant qu'il lui eut rendu la vie en l'embrassant lorsque sa petite amie cyborg l'avait tué. Mais à bien y réfléchir, cela n'avait pas été totalement un geste de secouriste finalement. Au début peut-être, mais lorsqu'il avait senti ses lèvres douces sous les siennes, sa main avait tendrement caressé son cou, le tenant délicatement et ce contact avait mis son cœur et son corps en émoi et ce qu'il prenait pour une simple attirance physique était, en fait, bien plus que cela.

Il se replongea dans son dossier, mieux valait ne plus y penser. Une heure plus tard, il finit par reposer les documents, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il se leva et descendit à l'ordinateur central. Toujours rien, la faille était désespérément calme. Il aurait pourtant bien voulu qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle l'occupe, afin de se changer les idées.

Ianto revint des archives où il avait fait du classement. Pensant que Jack serait toujours dans son bureau, il portait sa veste sur le bras et avait ouvert son gilet. Le cœur du Capitaine fit un bond. Le Gallois était diablement sexy et il lui mettait vraiment les sens sans dessus-dessous.

– Un problème, Monsieur ? demanda le jeune homme en remettant précipitamment sa veste et en ajustant sa cravate.

– Non rien, je suis juste venir voir s'il y avait du nouveau.

Il le regarda un instant et poursuivit :

– Tu sais, je n'ai absolument rien contre ton costume, tu le portes à merveille, c'est incontestable, mais tu devrais te détendre un peu, tu n'es plus à Londres. Un peu de décontraction ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps.

Ianto le regarda en rougissant un peu, le ton du Capitaine était sensuel et des frissons le parcoururent.

– C'est l'habitude, Monsieur, dit-il en arrêtant son geste. Je vais aller à l'office, j'ai des documents à exposer, finit-il en quittant rapidement la base.

Cet homme lui faisait perdre ses moyens et il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi. On aurait dit un adolescent en proie aux affres des premiers sentiments. Déjà, lors de la capture du dinosaure, il avait été surpris par les sensations qui l'avait submergé, maudites phéromones !

Ianto resta dans son bureau une bonne partie de la matinée. En revenant de la réserve, il vit une enveloppe affichée sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et l'ouvrit.

_Pourrais-tu me faire un bon café, s'il te plait ?_ avait écrit Jack.

– _Pas de problème,_ se dit-il.

Il allait descendre, de toute façon, il commençait à se sentir seul et rendre service au Capitaine ne lui était pas désagréable. Il quitta donc l'office et descendit au Hub.

Il prépara le café et monta les boissons dans le bureau de Jack. Lorsque ce dernier prit sa tasse, ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Ianto, diffusant une douce chaleur dans le corps du jeune homme. Un instant, les deux hommes se regardèrent sans un mot, semblant chacun apprécier ce contact fugace que le Capitaine rompit bien trop vite au goût du réceptionniste.

– Merci Ianto, dit-il d'une voix légèrement étouffée.

Le Gallois baissa les yeux, conscient des couleurs qui avaient envahi son visage et s'assit sur un fauteuil en face du bureau. Il n'osait pas parler, pourtant les mots se bousculaient derrière ses lèvres. Il avait finalement décidé de se lancer lorsque l'alarme retentit. Il posa sa tasse et descendit précipitamment à l'ordinateur central. Il lut rapidement les informations qui s'inscrivaient sur l'écran, puis aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était déclenchée, l'alarme s'arrêta. Il continua à chercher ce qui avait bien pu être rejeté par la faille, mais ne trouva rien. Il ne comprenait pas. Normalement, il aurait dû y avoir quelque chose, une activation était rarement inutile.

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose, lui dit le Capitaine par-dessus son épaule, son souffle lui balayant le cou.

Sentant son patron derrière lui, il se raidit légèrement, cherchant le contact avec ce corps qui était maintenant si près du sien. Il ferma les yeux un instant, savourant le moment présent.

– Ianto, insista Jack à peine conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son employé, as-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme revint brusquement sur Terre, le souffle court et légèrement étourdi.

– Non, rien Monsieur, dit-il un peu trop rapidement.

– Ça ne va pas Ianto ? lui demanda Jack.

– Tout va bien, pas de problème, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Le Capitaine le prit par les épaules et l'obligea à se retourner. Ianto se laissa faire, s'abandonnant aux mains de son patron.

– Tu es sûr que tout va bien ! insista-t-il en le regardant.

– Oui, un peu fatigué, c'est tout, mentit-il.

– Tu devais rentrer chez toi, repose-toi et reviens demain.

– Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux que je rentre, dit-il conscient que si le contact se prolongeait, il ne pourrait pas partir.

Jack le regarda un instant prendre sa veste, il avait l'air abattu et son visage était blême. Ils étaient seuls et il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui dire…

– À demain Monsieur, dit le Gallois presque dans un murmure.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_[b][i]Chapitre 2[/i][/b]_

Le Capitaine fut assailli par un flot de pensées contradictoires qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, surpris par ce qu'il venait de capter, puis n'y tenant plus, il attrapa le jeune homme par le bras et le tourna vers lui. Après l'avoir un instant regardé dans les yeux, il l'embrassa, d'abord doucement, quémandant une réponse. Ianto accéda à sa demande en entrouvrant les lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent, se caressant délicatement et le baiser se fit plus passionné. La main derrière la nuque et l'autre enserrant la taille du Gallois, Jack laissa ses sentiments prendre le pas sur sa raison.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Ianto avait les yeux humides, mais il était heureux. Le Capitaine le serra contre lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

– Tu m'en veux ?

– Non, dit-il en relevant les yeux, fixant le regard azur qui le détaillait.

Sans crier gare, l'alarme se déclencha de nouveau, les obligeant à se séparer.

– On ne peut jamais être tranquille, grogna le Capitaine, tirant un sourire à Ianto. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il au Gallois qui regardait l'écran.

– Toujours rien, je ne comprends vraiment pas. On dirait qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

Ce-disant, l'alarme s'arrêta à nouveau, laissant le silence s'installer dans le Hub. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Ianto lança un scan complet, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il se passait.

– Je vais faire du café, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, vous en voulez un ?

– Bien sûr, répondit le Capitaine avec un large sourire. Comment résister à ton nectar ?

Jack s'assit, regardant sur l'écran, les informations s'afficher. Mais comme précédemment, rien ne vint expliquer le brusque déclenchement de l'alarme. Ne trouvant rien, il se leva et alla à la rencontre du Gallois qui lui tendit sa tasse.

– Merci, lui dit-il en humant l'odeur agréable.

Après avoir fini de boire, Ianto alla nettoyer sa tasse.

– Je vais m'occuper de nos pensionnaires, dit-il se dirigeant vers les voûtes.

– Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Merci, mais ça ira, dit-il en continuant son chemin.

Il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

– Au fait Ianto, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? demanda Jack brusquement.

– Non, Monsieur, rien de spécial.

– Que dirais-tu si on allait manger quelque part ?

– Pourquoi pas, répondit le Gallois en reprenant son chemin.

Le Capitaine sourit en haussant les sourcils. Ils allaient passer la soirée ensemble, restait à espérer que l'alarme ne se déclenche pas une fois de plus.

Lorsque Ianto eut fini son travail, il remonta terminer le ménage du Hub. À 18 h, il monta prévenir le Capitaine qu'il rentrait chez lui prendre une douche et se préparer.

– Tu peux la prendre ici, si tu le souhaites, proposa Jack.

– Merci, mais je n'ai rien pour me changer. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je n'habite pas très loin. Je pourrais être de retour dans une heure.

– Dans ce cas, je passerais te prendre chez toi, si tu veux bien.

– D'accord, dit-il en fermant le sac poubelle qu'il avait à la main. À tout à l'heure.

Il quitta le Hub et sortit par l'office de tourisme. Il rentra chez lui et alla se détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude. Appuyé contre le mur, il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Capitaine. Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai, mais à bien y réfléchir, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il lui portait une attention particulière, discrète, certes, mais réelle.

Il termina de se préparer et attendit que le Capitaine arrive en nettoyant la machine à expresso, histoire de s'occuper l'esprit. Il venait de terminer lorsque l'interphone retentit. Il alla répondre.

– Oui, dit-il.

– C'est Jack, je ne peux pas me garer, pourrais-tu descendre ?

– Bien sûr, j'arrive, dit-il en raccrochant.

Jack avait décidé de rester dans le véhicule, s'il montait, la sortie risquait d'être compromise par son envie de rester seul avec le Gallois. Il valait mieux éviter les tentations.

Ianto sortit de l'immeuble et le cœur du Capitaine fit un bond. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu un peu délavé qui mettait en valeur ses formes masculines, d'une chemise noire et d'une veste de cuir bleu foncé, la même tenue que lors de leur première rencontre mouvementée. À bien y réfléchir, il était aussi sexy dans cette tenue que dans son costume, peut-être même un peu plus. Il sentit une chaleur agréable monter dans son dos et se diffuser jusqu'à sa nuque.

– Où va-t-on ? demanda le Gallois en bouclant sa ceinture.

– Bayside Brasserie ! dit le Capitaine en démarrant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils demandèrent à s'installer sur la terrasse qui faisait face à la baie. Les lumières étaient allumées et diffusaient un halo autour des lampadaires. La nuit était douce et une légère brise balayait la ville. Le serveur leur apporta l'apéritif et la carte des menus, puis s'éclipsa.

Le Capitaine détaillait son compagnon tout en réfléchissant. Il avait bien fait de donner congé à l'équipe, ainsi, il pourrait mieux connaître le Gallois sans être constamment dérangé, enfin, en espérant que la faille n'en décide pas autrement.

Ils dînèrent de bon appétit, parlant de tout et de rien, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre sans plus de prétention. Après avoir fini le dessert, Jack se concentra sur le jeune homme. Sentant le regard insistant, Ianto leva les yeux et le fixa quelques instants avant de se détourner, rougissant légèrement.

– Et si tu me parlais de toi ! demanda le Capitaine.

– Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, répondit le Gallois.

– Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça ! Quelles sont des centres d'intérêts ? As-tu des amis ? Je ne sais pas… je voudrais te connaître un peu mieux, finit-il en souriant.

– J'aime le Jazz, le cinéma… et mon boulot, dit-il doucement.

– Et tu as des amis ?

– Quelques-uns, je les vois de temps en temps au pub.

– Oh ! je vois, reprit le Capitaine. Et c'est tout !

– Oui, je n'ai pas une vie palpitante comme la vôtre, dit-il en regardant Jack.

– J'ai surtout eu une très longue vie et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit encore plus longue que tu ne pourrais te l'imaginer.

– Ce doit être difficile… commença Ianto.

Le Capitaine haussa un sourcil en tournant légèrement la tête, fixant toujours le jeune homme.

– Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il.

– Voir les autres partir ! continua le Gallois.

– Oui, effectivement, mais que faire d'autre ?

– Je ne sais pas, j'imagine… commença Ianto.

– Je préfère ne pas y penser, je vis l'instant présent avec intensité, le futur sera là bien assez tôt, dit Jack en se penchant pour lui prendre la main.

Le serveur leur apporta le café, jetant un regard discret aux deux hommes. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Jack alla régler la note et ils sortirent du restaurant. Ils marchèrent lentement le long du bassin, chacun perdu dans ses pensées avant que le Capitaine ne reprenne la parole.

– Je te raccompagne ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Oui, merci, répondit le Gallois déçu que la soirée soit déjà terminée.

En montant dans le véhicule, il se dit qu'il pourrait inviter Jack à prendre un café chez lui, ainsi, il le garderait un peu plus longtemps, mais il hésitait. Le Capitaine le regarda, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il captait à nouveau. Les pensées qui déferlaient dans son esprit étaient comme brouillonnes, désordonnées. Soudain, l'ordinateur du SUV s'enclencha sur une alarme. La faille était active, il fallait rentrer au Hub rapidement et Jack accéléra.

En arrivant dans la salle centrale, ils se précipitèrent vers les appareils qui s'étaient mis à clignoter, comme s'ils manquaient d'énergie.

– Mais que se passe-t-il ? lança le Capitaine.

Puis brusquement, tout redevint silencieux. La troisième activation était comme les précédentes, rien n'avait été rejeté et cela les laissait perplexes. Après quelques minutes de calme, Ianto quitta enfin l'écran des yeux et se tourna vers le Capitaine.

– Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un café, dit-il en se frottant le front avec une légère grimace, vous en voulez un ?

– Oui, merci Ianto, répondit Jack, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. On dirait un moteur qui aurait des ratées. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous prépare ?

Le Gallois revint peu après avec les deux tasses et tendit celle du Capitaine. Il la prit, frôlant à nouveau ses doigts au passage. Inconsciemment, Ianto ferma les yeux, ce qui fit sourire Jack. Il faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effet au jeune homme. Il posa sa tasse un instant et le prit dans ses bras, embrassant sa tempe, soufflant doucement dans ses cheveux. Le Gallois, le cœur battant apprécia cette étreinte et se lova un peu plus contre ce corps chaud.

– Je devrais boire mon café avant qu'il soit froid, dit le Capitaine, s'écartant à regret.

Ianto s'éloigna doucement, détournant les yeux. Des pensées traversèrent son esprit, il avait envie du Capitaine, mais il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme. Il avait déjà eu des aventures avec des femmes, bien sûr mais là, c'était différent. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas un simple désir de l'autre, c'était bien plus et cela le troublait.

De nouveau assailli de pensées qui lui étaient étrangères, Jack, de son côté, continuait de détailler son compagnon. S'il ne s'était pas maîtrisé, il y a beau temps qu'il l'aurait emmené dans sa chambre, qu'il l'aurait caressé, exploré… D'un autre côté, il avait répondu à son baiser avec passion, il pourrait peut-être pousser sa chance plus loin et demander au sexy Gallois de partager sa couche et ses ébats.

Le dos toujours tourné et les yeux fermés, Ianto se décida.

– Jack… commença-t-il.

– Oui Ianto, dit le Capitaine en venant se coller contre son dos en l'enlaçant.

Le jeune homme perdit la parole, il avait la tête qui tournait, il ne savait plus où il en était.

– Je t'écoute, insista Jack, déposant de légers baisers dans son cou.

Le Gallois rejeta la tête en arrière, s'offrant aux caresses, laissant des soupirs passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Lentement, le Capitaine fit glisser la veste du jeune homme et la posa sur le bureau. Ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise et se glissèrent pour aller caresser le torse ainsi découvert. Lentement, Jack tourna son compagnon, prit son visage dans ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ianto avait toujours les yeux fermés et s'accrochait à la chemise du Capitaine, laissant les vagues d'émotion le submerger.

Jack s'arrêta un instant et le regarda, il avait l'air d'un ange et son visage était comme illuminé. Il reprit ses caresses, délicatement, sensuellement et Ianto se sentit de plus en plus gêné dans son jean. Pressé contre lui, le Capitaine sourit en sentant que son compagnon était plus que réactif. Tout cela était de bon augure !

– Je crois que l'on devrait aller se mettre à l'aise, dit-il doucement et le prenant par la main pour l'emmener vers les escaliers.

Ianto ouvrit les yeux et fixa le Capitaine sans bouger. Tout à coup, il se sentit bête, il devait le prévenir, il n'avait aucune expérience de l'amour entre deux hommes. Comme s'il avait entendu la pensée du jeune homme, Jack sourit.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Il y a toujours une première fois, mais ce sera ton choix.

Le Gallois se laissa entraîner et monta les escaliers à la suite de son futur amant.

[i]À suivre…[/i]


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

– Où en étions-nous, dit le Capitaine en arrivant dans la chambre. Ah oui ! Ce devait être par-là, fit-il en reprenant ses baisers, une main derrière la nuque de Ianto, l'autre, caressant délicatement son torse.

Découvrant les épaules, il fit tomber la chemise et descendit lentement vers la ceinture du pantalon. Les mains expertes du Capitaine faisaient exploser des bouquets de sensation dans le corps du Gallois qui se sentait submergé par ses émotions.

De nouveau, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, puis la langue de Jack quémanda le passage, caressant délicatement la peau. Le Gallois entrouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se trouvèrent, entamant un ballet sensuel. Les mains tremblantes, Ianto tenta de déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire. Son hésitation fit sourire le Capitaine tout contre sa bouche.

Il revint au pantalon qu'il avait momentanément délaissé et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Il le fit glisser tout en descendant le long du torse de son compagnon, picorant la peau au passage. Ianto gémissait, se cambrant de plus belle lorsque la bouche toucha le renflement de son boxer. Une douce chaleur lui irradiait les reins, faisant remonter de nouvelles sensations.

Une fois débarrassé du pantalon, Jack partit à la rencontre de l'entrejambe offerte, glissant ses doigts sous le tissu, le faisant doucement glisser, libérant ainsi la fière virilité du Gallois. Lorsqu'il commença à la caresser du bout de la langue, Ianto lui saisit les cheveux en gémissant. Le Capitaine glissa lentement le long de la hampe, effleurant le frein, suçotant le gland. Ianto était complètement déconnecter et se laissa doucement pousser sur le lit.

Jack remonta vers son visage, laissant sa main traîner sur le corps tendu comme un arc. Il le délaissa un instant pour se déshabiller, laissant son partenaire reprendre ses esprits, puis il s'installa à cheval sur les hanches du Gallois, leurs sexes se touchant. Ianto gémissait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, chaque caresse, chaque baiser l'embrasait tout entier.

Le Capitaine se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa légèrement, puis se redressa. Le jeune homme avait le souffle court, sa tête lui tournait, assaillie par un trop-plein de sensations. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire, le caressant du bout des doigts, presque timidement. Lentement, il dessina de légères arabesques sur cette peau parfumée dont il s'enivrait, il en explora chaque parcelle, faisant soupirer Jack, ému par tant de délicatesse. Ses mains descendirent le long des abdominaux jusqu'au bas-ventre, allant taquiner le sexe tendu et douloureux. D'un doigt léger, il essuya le désir qui suintait, faisant se cambrer le Capitaine.

Prenant un peu plus d'assurance, il se redressa, faisant basculer Jack sur le côté. Il entreprit de goûter sa peau, par petits morceaux. Après un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, il titilla le lobe de l'oreille, se promena sur le cou, embrassa la clavicule, poursuivit son chemin vers les abdominaux en passant par les tétons qu'il agaça du bout de sa langue. Le Capitaine gémissait et le Gallois se fit plus découvreur. Il continua sa ballade, promenant sa bouche et ses mains sur ce corps parfait et arriva à la virilité dressée. Délicatement, il se déplaça, son souffle balayant le sexe et Jack soupira de plus belle.

– Ianto, dit-il dans un murmure.

Le Gallois caressa doucement l'entrejambe, en continuant de lécher délicatement le membre, puis sans prévenir, il le prit en bouche et commença de doux va-et-vient, sa main calée à sa base. Jack se tendit soudain, laissant échapper un râle de plaisir.

Se sentant au bord de la jouissance, le Capitaine l'arrêta et l'attira pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut passionné et langoureux. Jack laissa sa main descendre vers le bas-ventre de son partenaire, il avait envie de lui, il voulait se sentir en lui. Ianto releva une jambe, laissant le passage à la main inquisitrice qui s'arrêta devant son intimité, la caressant du bout du doigt.

Cessant le baiser, Jack le regarda quelques instants, semblant demander la permission de continuer. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, ferma les yeux et écarta un peu plus la jambe. Ayant eu son autorisation, le Capitaine entra délicatement un doigt, arrachant un soupir à son amant. Au bout de quelques instants, il introduisit un second, puis un troisième doigt et continua de l'embrasser, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer, s'enduisant le sexe de lubrifiant. Puis il se mit entre les jambes qu'il releva un peu plus et plaça son membre devant l'entrée préparée. Il appuya doucement, mais ne pénétra pas, il ne voulait pas faire mal, il avait le temps. Ianto ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, une supplique muette au fond au fond de ses prunelles. Le Capitaine insista un peu et le gland franchit la barrière de chair, faisant se tendre le Gallois qui étouffa un cri, une larme coulant ses yeux à nouveau fermés. Jack stoppa son mouvement et attendit patiemment qu'il se détende.

– Continue, souffla doucement Ianto en ouvrant ses yeux embués de larmes, les mains crispées sur les draps.

Lentement, le Capitaine se remit à bouger, fixant toujours le visage de son partenaire, attentif à ses réactions. Les larmes continuaient de couler, mais il semblait plus serein. Il commençait à se détendre et à accompagner les mouvements de son amant. Le va-et-vient se fit plus pressant, pénétrant toujours plus loin jusqu'à buter sur le centre du plaisir du jeune homme, faisant exploser mille étoiles derrière ses yeux clos.

Jack prit le sexe du Gallois et imprima le même mouvement que celui de son bassin, amenant doucement son amant au paroxysme du plaisir. Les sensations déferlèrent dans le corps du jeune homme, par vagues successives, augmentant d'intensité à mesure qu'approchait l'extase. Soudain, dans un râle rauque, il se déversa dans la main du Capitaine qui le rejoignit dans la jouissance, le corps du Gallois se contractant autour de son sexe, ajoutant au plaisir déjà ressenti.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Jack, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, vint embrasser les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Le corps couvert de sueur, il avait un léger sourire qui le rendait plus sensuel.

Ayant repris son souffle, le Capitaine se retira doucement et le prit dans ses bras, allongé sur le lit, lui embrassant la tempe.

– Eh bien ! dit-il doucement.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le Gallois soudain inquiet.

– Rien, c'était parfait, tu es sûr que c'était ta première fois ?

– Oui, évidemment, répondit-il un peu gêné par le compliment déguisé.

Un frisson le parcourut et Jack le serra un peu plus fort.

– Tu as froid ?

– Un peu, dit-il doucement, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un courant d'air.

– Peut-être, la trappe n'est pas fermée.

– Je devrais aller prendre une douche, dit le jeune homme en se libérant doucement. Ensuite, je ferais du café.

– Si tu veux, dit Jack en se laissant aller sur les draps défaits.

Lorsqu'il ressortit vêtu de la salle de bain, le Capitaine n'avait pas bougé, il avait les yeux toujours fermés et respirait calmement, semblant dormir. Ianto resta quelques minutes à le regarder.

– Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda soudain Jack.

– Non, dit-il en se tournant précipitamment pour monter l'échelle. Je vais faire du café.

– Ianto, pourquoi fuis-tu ?

– Je ne fuis pas, dit-il en s'arrêtant sur la marche.

– Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé ? insista le Capitaine en se redressant.

– Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Les mots s'étouffaient dans sa gorge. Il s'était donné à cet homme, corps et âme. Les sentiments qui l'envahissaient lui confirmaient qu'il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur et cela lui faisait peur.

– J'y vais, dit-il en continuant à monter.

Le regardant partir, Jack se leva, prit une douche rapidement et se rhabilla avant d'aller le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Appuyé contre la machine à expresso, il semblait en proie à une détresse insondable. Les épaules voûtées et agitées de tremblements, il pleurait doucement. Le Capitaine lui prit le bras et le tourna, encadrant son visage de ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

– Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le Gallois n'arrivait pas à parler, il avait mal, il était désespéré. Jack le serra contre lui. Ianto, la joue contre son torse, écoutait son cœur battre à un rythme hypnotique. Lentement, ses tremblements se calmèrent et il se détendit. L'odeur de ce corps l'enivrait, il était comme hors du temps.

– Parle-moi Ianto ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

– Ce n'est rien, je suis bête, c'est tout.

– C'est faux, dis-moi ce qu'il y a, insista le Capitaine en lui prenant le menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête.

Il sentait bien que le jeune homme était perturbé, mais il fallait qu'il lui parle. Sachant ce qui n'allait pas, il pourrait sans doute l'aider.

– Je me fais l'impression d'être un adolescent, finit-il par dire.

– Tu trompes bien ton monde alors, parce que je peux te dire que ce que je vois ressemble plus à un homme, qui plus est, un homme très désirable et diablement sexy.

Ianto leva les yeux et le regarda, puis il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ses sentiments. Ils avaient fait l'amour, c'était un fait, mais ce n'était pas un engagement, ce n'était que l'accomplissement d'un désir mutuel, même s'il savait maintenant que pour lui, c'était bien plus. Le Capitaine le fixait toujours et approcha son visage.

– Dis-moi, souffla-t-il tout près de ses lèvres. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses.

– Je… commença le Gallois, interrompu brusquement par l'alarme de la faille.

Jack le lâcha pour se précipiter devant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

– _Sauvé par le gong,_ pensa le jeune homme, conscient que ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter.

Jack n'allait pas laisser tomber aussi facilement, il en était persuadé. Il s'approcha pour examiner l'écran. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'alarme s'arrêta, laissant à nouveau le silence s'installer.

– C'est pas vrai, rugit le Capitaine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Je vais lancer un scan pour voir s'il y a du nouveau, dit le jeune homme en pianotant sur le clavier.

– Ce n'est pas normal. D'habitude, les activations ont toujours une raison. Tu trouves quelque chose ?

– Non Monsieur, dit-il instinctivement, faisant lever un sourcil à Jack.

– Tu pourrais peut-être éviter le _Monsieur_ maintenant, tu ne crois pas !

– Désolé, c'est l'habitude, répondit-il en se frottant le front.

– Tu as mal à la tête ? lui demanda-il en l'observant.

– Oui, depuis hier en fait. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes. Je n'ai jamais été sujet aux migraines.

– Tu n'avais rien avant ? insista-t-il.

– Non.

Il s'arrêta de parler comme s'il avait eu une idée.

– En fait, à bien y réfléchir, elle a débuté juste avant la première alarme.

Le Capitaine le regarda, essayant de faire le rapprochement. L'alarme s'était déclenchée quatre fois et en y repensant, à chaque fois, le Gallois semblait dans un état émotionnel particulier suite à des questionnements de sa part. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, mis à part l'appréhension de l'instant, il avait semblé serein.

– J'ai peut-être une idée, dit-il en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

S'il avait raison, l'alarme n'allait pas tarder à se manifester.

– Alors, j'attends toujours de savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, dit-il en l'enlaçant de nouveau. Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

– Rien, je vous assure, se défendit le Gallois.

Il était à nouveau perturbé, l'alerte n'avait pas fait oublier à Jack la question qu'il lui avait posée. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas répondre. Ses sentiments, c'était une chose, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour son amant.

Jack lui reprit le visage et le fixa de nouveau, puis embrassa légèrement ses lèvres.

– Alors, dis-moi à quoi tu penses, dit-il encore plus insistant.

Le Gallois se sentait fondre. Il allait parler lorsqu'une brusque douleur lui vrilla la tête et à nouveau, l'alarme se déclencha.

Le Capitaine le lâcha et regarda l'écran. Toujours rien, la faille n'avait rien laissé passer. Il se retourna en entendant un bruit de chute. Ianto s'était effondré sans connaissance, du sang coulant de son nez.

– Mon Dieu, Ianto, dit-il en se baissant.

Il le prit contre lui et essaya de le réanimer, mais rien n'y fit. Le Gallois ne réagissait plus et l'alarme s'était à nouveau tue.

Il le descendit dans sa chambre, l'allongea sur le lit et nettoya délicatement le sang. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était incompréhensible. Il devait appeler Owen, mais il hésitait, peut-être ne saurait-il comment l'aider. Il y avait bien l'UNIT, mais s'il mettait le Gallois entre leurs mains, Dieu sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire.

Il fit les cent pas dans le réduit, cherchant toutes les solutions à ce problème qui semblait insoluble. Finalement, il décida d'attendre l'arrivée du médecin et de voir avec lui ce qui serait possible de faire. Il s'allongea près de Ianto et le prit dans ses bras, l'installant du mieux qu'il le put.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

Un long moment, il resta les yeux perdus dans le vague, puis il finit par s'endormir. Au matin, Ianto était toujours inconscient. Le Capitaine le quitta pour aller prendre un café et voir si Owen était arrivé. Durant la nuit, l'alarme était restée silencieuse. Il lança un scan des fichiers pour voir si quelque chose lui avait échappé. Il en était à détailler la dernière alerte, lorsque le médecin entra.

– Salut Jack, il y a un problème ? dit-il en le voyant absorbé par ses recherches.

– Il faudrait que tu descendes voir Ianto, je pense que c'est lui qui en a un.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Et puis, où est-il ? demanda Owen en regardant autour de lui.

– Dans ma chambre.

Le médecin le fixa sans comprendre.

– Que fait-il en-bas ?

– Pendant votre congé, il est venu pour terminer certaines choses et nous avons eu quatre alertes. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, il semblerait que ce soit lui qui les ait déclenchées.

– Tu plaisantes ! Comment aurait-il fait ?

– Justement, je n'en sais rien. Enfin, je pense avoir comprit pourquoi, mais pas comment ! finit le Capitaine en quittant l'ordinateur. Une chose Owen, quand il s'est évanoui, il à saigné du nez, je ne sais pas si c'est important, mais je devais te le dire.

Owen descendit auprès du jeune homme et commença à l'examiner. Il lui fit une prise de sang, retourna dans son labo et fit les analyses. Au bout d'une heure, les résultats en main, il monta voir Jack dans son bureau. Tosh venait d'arriver et ils discutaient du jeune homme.

– Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé, demanda-t-il en voyant entrer le médecin.

– Je ne sais pas trop, il y a des choses bizarres, mais il faudrait que je puisse lui faire des examens plus poussés et surtout un scan.

– Quelles choses ? demanda Tosh un peu inquiète.

– Il y a des marqueurs qui ne devraient pas être là. Aucun humain ne les possède. Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où il les tient. Pour le saignement, je pense que c'est dû à la chute.

– Tu crois donc que ça pourrait être alien ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Tu vois une autre explication ? Bon, en attendant, il faut que tu m'aides à le remonter, je ne peux pas faire le scan dans ta chambre !

– Ok, on y va, dit-il en se levant.

Ils allèrent chercher Ianto, Tosh les surveillant par la trappe, prête à donner un coup de main en cas de besoin. Une fois sortis, ils installèrent le Gallois sur le lit d'appoint pendant que Owen allait préparer la table de la baie médicale. La jeune informaticienne s'agenouilla près du malade et passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, murmurant quelques mots.

– On peut y aller, dit le médecin en entrant. J'ai tout préparé. Mais Jack, tu m'as bien dit que tu savais que c'était lui qui avait déclenché les alarmes ! Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

Tosh ne comprenait pas.

– Tu plaisantes, Jack, comment aurait-il fait ?

– Justement, je n'en sais rien, mais à chaque fois, c'était lorsqu'il semblait perturbé. Je lui ai posé certaines questions et pouf ! fit-il en écartant les mains.

– Je vois ! Et avec ta délicatesse, je suppose que tu as insisté si tu n'as pas eu les réponses ?

Le Capitaine baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire ce qu'il y avait eu entre le Gallois et lui-même.

Le médecin s'affaira autour du scanner et lança l'examen. Installé devant l'écran, il regardait tous les détails qui apparaissaient, notant des informations au fur et à mesure que s'affichaient les images.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il demanda à Jack de déplacer son patient sur le lit que Tosh avait descendu dans le laboratoire, ainsi le médecin pourrait être au plus près du malade et surtout, celui-ci serait mieux installé que sur la table. Il le couvrit et brancha les appareils pour surveiller ses constantes. Ianto n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et cela commença très sérieusement à inquiéter le Capitaine.

– Alors, le pressa-t-il. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

– J'ai vu une tâche, là, regarde ! dit-il en montrant une trace sur l'image.

– Tu penses que c'est quoi ? demanda Tosh.

– À vrai dire, j'avais pensé à une tumeur, mais ça ne colle pas avec ses examens sanguins. Normalement, certains marqueurs devraient apparaître, mais ceux que j'ai vus ne correspondent pas. Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces deux jours ? dit-il en regardant le Capitaine.

– Pas grand chose, nous sommes restés ici et nous sommes allés dîner à la Bayside Brasserie.

Soudain, Ianto se mit à bouger et ils se tournèrent vers lui. Il ouvrit les yeux en laissant échapper un gémissement.

– Ianto, dit Owen, comment te sens-tu ?

– J'ai mal au crâne, dit-il en clignant des yeux à la lumière vive.

– Tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Pas vraiment, il y a eu l'alarme et cette douleur, puis plus rien. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

– Tu as perdu connaissance hier soir, dit doucement Jack.

Ianto allait parler lorsqu'il vit le Capitaine secouer la tête imperceptiblement. Il resta donc silencieux. Apparemment, ses collègues ne savaient pas tout et c'était mieux ainsi.

– Merci Tosh, dit-il après qu'elle eut baissé la lumière, ça va mieux.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

– J'avoue que j'ai un peu faim. Owen, je suis obligé de resté enchaîner à tous tes trucs ! dit-il avec un sourire.

– Non, bien sûr, je te libère, mais tu vas quand même prendre un comprimé pour ta migraine et surtout, il te faut du repos. Tant que l'on ne sait pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, je préfère que tu sois toujours accompagné, il ne faudrait pas que tu ais un malaise alors que tu es seul, dit-il en lui enlevant la perfusion.

– Tu vas rester ici, lui dit le Capitaine. Au moins, il y aura toujours quelqu'un près de toi. Dans la journée, Owen ou Tosh et la nuit, ce sera moi !

Ianto le regarda et se mit à rougir légèrement. Tosh sentit son trouble et lui proposa de l'accompagner à la cuisine pour se restaurer, ce qu'il s'empressa d'accepter.

Owen rangea son matériel et se réinstalla à son bureau. Il devait trouver ce qu'avait le Gallois, sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'autre choix que de contacter l'UNIT.

Jack remonta dans son bureau et s'assit, tournant le dossier vers la porte, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Maintenant que Ianto avait repris connaissance, il sentait un poids quitter son cœur. Il avait eu peur de perdre le Gallois.

– Monsieur ? fit Ianto qui était entré dans le bureau.

Jack se retourna et vrilla son regard sur celui du jeune homme.

– Oui, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Je voudrais aller prendre l'air et il faut que je passe chez moi chercher quelques affaires. Tosh va m'accompagner.

– Bien, mais sois prudent !

– Oui, Monsieur, pas de problème, dit-il en partant.

Jack sortit sur la passerelle, les regarda s'en aller, puis il attrapa son manteau et monta sur le toit pour les voir traverser la place en direction de l'appartement du jeune homme. Il resta là jusqu'à ce qu'il les vit ressortir et revenir vers le Hub.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le sas, il avait repris sa place à son bureau et essayait de se concentrer sur un dossier qui attendait une conclusion depuis trois jours.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Tosh avait fait des recherches sur les activations inexpliquées, mais n'avait encore rien trouvé. Si comme le disait le Capitaine, c'était Ianto qui les déclenchait, elle finirait par en trouver la raison.

Elle quitta le Hub avec Owen assez tard dans la soirée. Elle était un peu déçue, elle n'avait encore rien trouvé et Owen non plus. Ils en discutèrent en marchant, puis se séparèrent arrivés à leurs véhicules

Ianto avait commandé le repas pour deux personnes et attendait que le Capitaine vienne le rejoindre à la cuisine. Il appréhendait un peu de se retrouver seul en sa présence. Il ne se souvenait plus trop ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il perde connaissance, mais il se rappelait qu'il y avait toujours une question en suspend. Si elle revenait à la mémoire de Jack, il risquait d'être à nouveau très mal à l'aise.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, dit le Capitaine que Ianto n'avait pas entendu arriver. Je ne te demanderai rien, fit-il en lui caressant furtivement la nuque. Tu as besoin de repos, ce n'est pas le moment de t'ennuyer avec des questions inutiles.

C'était à croire que Jack lisait dans ses pensées et cela troubla le jeune homme.

Le Capitaine s'assit et but un peu d'eau, puis il commença à manger et Ianto en fit autant. Le repas se passa dans le calme, chacun respectant le silence de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le jeune homme leur fit un café qu'ils allèrent boire sur le canapé du Hub.

– _Je voudrais tant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, _pensa Ianto.

– _J'aimerais tant le serrer contre moi, _se dit le Capitaine en le regardant.

Chacun a sa façon souhaitait que l'autre fasse le premier geste, mais aucun n'osait. Finalement, le Gallois se leva avec un soupir.

– Je vais me coucher, dit-il dans un murmure.

Jack le regarda partir, il avait l'esprit en ébullition. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que Ianto le croit indifférent. Une seule idée le retenait, il ne voulait pas à nouveau le perturber au point qu'il déclenche une alarme. Il se leva et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

– Ianto, dit-il, ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ce qui s'est passé. Je ne le regrette pas non plus, bien au contraire, mais je pense que c'est à cause de toi que nous avons ce problème avec l'alarme.

Devant le regard interrogateur du Gallois, il poursuivit :

– J'ai remarqué qu'elle se déclenchait chaque fois que tu te trouvais devant un problème émotionnel.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit doucement Ianto.

– J'avoue que moi non plus, mais on peut le vérifier si tu le souhaites. Hier, tu as été très sollicité, notre sortie, notre nuit et toutes les questions que je te posais et tout cela t'as conduit à t'évanouir. Si on se contente uniquement des questions, peut-être…

– Je ne sais pas… commença le jeune homme.

– Bien, alors n'en parlons plus. Tu devrais aller te coucher, si tu restes, je ne sais pas si je vais résister longtemps à l'envie que j'ai de t'embrasser.

Le Gallois se détourna, alla prendre une douche et se coucha avec un livre. Il était fatigué, mais sentait que le sommeil se ferait sans doute attendre. Il repensa aux paroles prononcées par le Capitaine. Comment pourrait-il déclencher l'alarme de la faille ? Cela le dépassait.

Pendant la nuit, Jack descendit s'appuyer à la rambarde de la baie médicale et regarda Ianto dormir. Il semblait calme. Un instant, il hésita à le rejoindre, mais le Gallois avait déjà eu assez d'émotions, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il le laissa pour monter sur le toit. Il aimait cet endroit d'où il pouvait contempler la cité sous le ciel étoilé. Il laissa la fraîcheur de la nuit emporter ses soucis, il aurait bien le temps d'y repenser demain. Au bout d'une heure, il redescendit se coucher, il était apaisé.

Le lendemain, Ianto se leva et alla préparer du café qu'il porta à Jack, déjà installé à son bureau. En le voyant entrer, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le Gallois. Il semblait fatigué et avait des cernes sous les yeux, mais une lueur dansait dans ses prunelles.

– Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en prenant sa tasse.

– Ça peut aller, mais ce n'est pas le confort de mon lit !

– Je m'en doute, répondit le Capitaine une lueur gourmande dans les yeux.

Ianto détourna rapidement le regard et prit un fauteuil pour s'asseoir face à son patron. Il but son café par petites gorgées, appréciant le goût et l'arôme de la boisson.

– Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui, lui demanda Jack en se levant.

– Du classement, j'ai encore des dossiers à ranger.

– Owen t'a dit de te reposer. Ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais suivre son conseil ?

– Ce n'est pas le mouvement de mes mains qui me fatiguera, dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Le Capitaine se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main, troublant un peu plus le jeune homme.

– Je devrais y aller, dit-il.

– De quoi as-tu peur ?

– De rien, dit-il un peu trop vite.

Il sentait son cœur qui s'emballait et son mal de tête était à nouveau revenu. Jack le scruta quelques instants et tenant toujours sa main, il le pressa contre lui, lui soufflant dans les cheveux. Une fois de plus, l'alarme se déclencha, les séparant de nouveau, mais Ianto se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à hurler. Il avait l'impression que l'on essayait de lui enlever le cerveau.

Sur ces entre-faits, Owen arriva. En entendant les cris, il se précipita dans le bureau du Capitaine. L'alarme s'était tue. Lorsqu'il entra, Ianto était à genou, le visage ruisselant de larmes et Jack essayait de le calmer. Le médecin allait descendre, lorsque la jeune informaticienne passa le sas.

– Tosh, lui cria-t-il, vas me chercher un calmant.

Elle courut et le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard avec une seringue et un flacon. Owen fit une injection au jeune Gallois qui s'affaissa dans les bras du Capitaine.

– Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda le médecin en prenant le pouls de Ianto.

– Rien, on venait de boire le café et il allait descendre aux archives.

– Il a besoin de repos. Il n'a pas à aller travailler.

– C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il voulait s'occuper.

– Et c'est tout ? demanda Owen en insistant.

– Dans la conversation, je l'ai un peu questionné, fit-il contrit.

– Là, je crois que tu exagères, tu voulais une autre réaction ? Hé bien, tu dois être satisfait, tu l'as eue !

– Peut-être, mais au moins Tosh est là pour voir ce qui ne va pas ! dit-il en la cherchant des yeux.

Elle était déjà devant son écran à analyser les dernières informations.

– Bon, tu me le redescends au labo. Je vais lui faire un scan immédiatement. Il vient d'avoir une crise, les informations seront peut-être différentes.

Le Capitaine prit Ianto dans ses bras et alla le déposer sur le lit de la baie médicale. Il s'en voulait, mais il avait tellement de questions sans réponse, qu'il s'était laissé emporté par l'émotion du moment. Sa main dans la sienne avait fait monter des vagues de chaleur et un sentiment de félicité s'était installé. Mais par sa faute, le Gallois souffrait à nouveau.

Owen renouvela l'examen et constata que les images s'étaient modifiées. La tache s'était un peu étalée, mais il n'y avait toujours rien d'alarmant. Il refit une prise de sang et lança l'analyse. Pendant ce temps, Ianto reprenait doucement conscience, le calmant se dissipant.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard de Jack où il lut de l'inquiétude.

– Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il, en serrant un peu la main que lui tenait le Capitaine.

– Je n'aurais pas dû… commença ce dernier.

– Vous n'y êtes pour rien Monsieur. C'est vraiment moi qui aie un problème ! Owen, dit-il en tournant le regard vers le médecin, as-tu une idée de ce que j'ai ?

– Le second scanner indique que la tache s'est un peu agrandie et qu'elle a pris une forme différente, mais tes examens sanguins présentent les mêmes marqueurs, ni plus, ni moins. Jack, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser, il serait peut-être temps d'appeler UNIT !

– Non, il faudrait voir une autre chose. Lors de la dernière mission, il a été blessé à la tête par l'alien, c'est peut-être là le point de départ du problème. Tu as toujours le sang trouvé sur place, alors fait un test ADN et compares-le avec les marqueurs dans le sang de Ianto.

– Tu penses trouver quoi ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais on peut toujours avoir de la chance ! Il peut sortir du labo ? demanda-t-il en désignant Ianto.

– Oui, bien sûr, mais il faut qu'il se repose. Ce qui veut dire pas de classement aux archives, dit-il en regardant le jeune homme un peu dépité.

– Faire du café, ce n'est pas trop fatigant ! lâcha le Gallois.

– Écoutes, je sais bien que ce n'est pas drôle, mais tes malaises sont de plus en plus graves. Il ne faut pas jouer avec ça.

– Viens Ianto, dit le Capitaine, laisses-le faire ses analyses.

Le Gallois quitta la baie médicale et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Jack sur ses talons.

– Tu as des nouvelles de Gwen ? dit-il tout en préparant la machine.

– Non, elle est toujours en lune de miel et de toute façon, elle ne sera pas là avant longtemps. Je lui ait donné un congé d'une année sabbatique, ils vont faire le tour du monde et sans doute un bébé !

– Ok, alors en cas de problème, nous ne sommes plus que quatre, enfin non, trois et demi, dit-il sarcastique.

– Pour le moment, je dirais plutôt trois tout court. Tu dois te reposer et Owen va trouver ce que tu as.

Tosh vint les rejoindre avec un graphique, elle semblait assez contente d'elle.

– Je peux te voir, Jack ? dit-elle en montrant le papier.

– Bien sûr, on va dans mon bureau, répondit-il en prenant sa tasse.

Il s'assit et attendit que ses collègues se soient installés. Tosh déposa le graphique et le commenta.

– J'ai trouvé un pic au moment du malaise de tout à l'heure. J'ai fait des recherches sur les deux derniers jours et à quatre reprises, j'ai eu la même chose. Je peux dire avec certitude qu'il s'agit bien d'un essai d'activation.

– Ok, mais pourquoi ?

– Il semble qu'il y ait eu un afflux d'ondes…

– Venant de moi ! la coupa Ianto.

– Ça, je ne peux pas le dire, mais ce sont bien ces ondes qui ont tenté d'activer la faille.

– Ok, dit le Capitaine, mais l'activer pour quel endroit ?

– Impossible à dire, il faudrait que l'activation soit effective pour le savoir et je ne tiens pas à ce que cela arrive.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Ianto, au moins on saurait pourquoi je fais ça.

– L'activation pourrait te causer des dommages, répondit-elle en le regardant. Le cerveau de l'homme n'est pas fait pour ce genre d'afflux. Mais Owen pourrait te le confirmer. Je ne tiens pas à te transformer en légume ou pire, te tuer !

– Et tu penses que c'est ce qui risque de m'arriver ?

– Oui ! dit Owen en pénétrant dans le bureau. Jack, j'ai fini les analyses. Tu avais raison, c'est bien la blessure que lui a fait l'alien qui en est la cause. Les mêmes marqueurs apparaissent dans ses analyses, mais lui, ne semblait pas être dérangé. Ce devait être son moyen d'activer la faille, uniquement par la pensée. Ianto, lui, n'a pas la force mentale pour le faire et chaque fois, cela devient plus douloureux, d'autant que c'est inconscient. Si cela continue, il risque de faire une attaque et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Ianto restait silencieux et écoutait patiemment la conversation.

– Que proposes-tu ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Je crois qu'il faudrait déjà savoir comment enlever cette tache. Ce que j'appellerais la tumeur est logée sur son cortex et le plus urgent serait de la supprimer. Écoutes Jack, il faut absolument trouver comment le soigner, ça devient invivable pour lui ! dit-il en regardant le Gallois.

– Je le sais bien, mais j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée. Il faudrait déjà savoir à quelle race alien nous avons affaire ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils vont revenir et que nous en capturerons un !

– Ça risque de prendre du temps ! dit Tosh, en examinant à nouveau ses graphiques.

– Aurais-tu une solution ? demanda Owen.

– Pour le moment, je n'ai rien, mais je continue de chercher. Et toi, du nouveau dans les examens ?

– Non, mais je te rappelle que tu nous avais parlé d'ondes et ce n'est pas dans son sang que je vais en trouver !

– Bon écoutez, ce n'est pas la peine de polémiquer, leur dit le Capitaine pour désamorcer la tension qui commençait à s'installer. Pour le moment, le plus important est de continuer vos recherches et de faire en sorte que Ianto se sente bien.

– Ok, répondirent en chœur Tosh et Owen.

Ils quittèrent le bureau, laissant Jack se perdre dans ses pensées et Ianto sortit faire du café. Il passa à chaque poste de travail, déposant la tasse et remerciant d'un mot les efforts que ses collègues faisaient dans leur travail. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il était mal barré et il n'y avait qu'eux qui pourraient le tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Quand il pénétra dans le bureau, Jack leva les yeux. Le jeune homme y lut de la détresse et cela lui fit mal.

– Ne vous en faites pas, ils vont bien trouver, lui dit-il en essayant d'assurer sa voix.

– Peut-être, mais en attendant… commença-t-il, sa voix s'étranglant.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Ianto se rapprocha et mit sa main sur son épaule, lui aussi souffrait, mais pour une raison totalement différente. Jack posa sa main sur la sienne et le jeune homme sentit la chaleur l'envahir. Il devait absolument lui parler, mais comment lui dire ?

– Puis-je vous poser une question, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

– Oui, bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

– Vous avez déjà vécu une longue vie et… commença-t-il.

– Oui ! l'interrompit le Capitaine, mais elle n'a pas toujours été agréable, crois-moi.

– Je m'en doute, reprit le Gallois. Vous est-il arrivé d'aimer, Monsieur. Je veux dire aimer vraiment, sincèrement et durablement.

Ianto le fixa du regard, ça y était, il s'était lancé. Jack avait bien senti une perturbation chez le jeune homme, mais s'il avait des problèmes avec une histoire de cœur, il doutait pouvoir l'aider, il avait déjà bien assez de soucis avec la sienne.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il en retirant sa main et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je ne voulais pas être…

– Non, non, le coupa Jack, mais je pense que l'on pourrait plutôt en parler ce soir, lorsque nous seront seuls. Il y a certaines choses que je ne tiens pas à divulguer.

Ianto acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit.

– Au fait, Ianto, juste une chose, crois-tu que nous pourrions en discuter chez toi ? Je pense que nous aurons moins de risque de fuite, enfin, si cela ne te déranges pas bien entendu !

– Aucun problème, nous aurons qu'à dîner ensemble. Je vous attendrais vers 19 h.

Le Gallois resta un instant le regard vrillé sur celui du Capitaine et finalement, il se décida à partir. Jack allait venir chez lui, il pourrait lui parler. De toute façon, s'il avait raison pour les activations de la faille, il valait mieux crever l'abcès rapidement. Ensuite, il aurait l'esprit beaucoup plus tranquille et cela laisserait le temps à ses collègues pour trouver une solution.

La fin de la journée se passa sans problème et Owen monta voir le Capitaine avant de partir.

– Jack, je crois qu'il est inutile que je te précise que Ianto n'a pas besoin de nouvelles sollicitations, alors évite les questions inutiles !

– Pas de problème, ne t'en fais pas. À demain.

Le médecin quitta la base après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à Tosh, qui se préparait aussi à partir.

– Bonsoir Ianto, dit-elle en le voyant passer, à demain. Salut Jack, lança-t-elle du pied de l'escalier.

– À demain Tosh, lui répondit le jeune homme en ramassant les tasses.

Il fit tranquillement le ménage et alla fermer l'office de tourisme.

– Monsieur, dit-il par l'intercom, je rentre chez moi. Comme convenu, je vous attend vers 19 h.

– Ok, Ianto, j'y serais, répondit le Capitaine en le suivant sur la CCTV.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, le Gallois s'arrêta faire quelques achats. Son patron venait dîner et il se devait de bien le recevoir. En arrivant, il prépara le repas, alla prendre une douche et mit un nouveau costume avec une chemise rouge et une cravate, mais délaissa la veste et ne garda que le gilet, puis s'installa dans son canapé, après avoir mis un peu de musique en attendant son invité.

À 19 h tapantes, le Capitaine sonna à l'interphone et Ianto lui ouvrit. Lorsque Jack pénétra dans l'appartement, son hôte le débarrassa de son manteau et l'invita à passer au salon.

– C'est pas mal chez toi, lui dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

– C'est confortable, confirma le jeune homme en lui tendant un verre de whisky.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Bien, très bien. J'ai eu le temps de me reposer et mon mal de tête me laisse un peu en paix.

– Je vois que tu aimes le Jazz, dit-il en entendant la musique.

– Oui, ça m'aide à me détendre.

Quand ils eurent bu leur verre, Ianto l'invita à passer à table et ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien, le Capitaine racontant des anecdotes qui amusèrent le Gallois. Celui-ci semblait apprécier la soirée et souriait franchement.

– Si on en revenait à ta question de cet après-midi ! proposa Jack lorsque Ianto rapportait le café.

Le jeune homme le regarda brusquement en rougissant. La soirée avait été tellement agréable, qu'il en avait oublié le but premier de cette invitation. Il s'assit et fixa sa tasse.

– Si je me souviens bien, tu voulais savoir si j'avais déjà aimé. Oui, bien sûr que cela m'est arrivé, mais à chaque fois, la séparation devient plus douloureuse, la différence avec toi ou n'importe qui d'autre, c'est que moi, je reste, alors les autres s'en vont. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Aurais-tu des peines de cœurs, dit-il en le regardant.

Ianto rougit violemment et détourna la tête.

– Et bien ! Pourquoi restes-tu silencieux ? Je suis là maintenant et nous sommes seuls, nous pouvons parler. Si je peux t'aider, je me ferais un plaisir de le faire.

Sa migraine commençait à le reprendre et Ianto fit un effort pour ne pas se laisser submerger.

– Ianto, ça va ? demanda le Capitaine, inquiet de le voir pâlir.

– Ça recommence, dit-il en se tenant la tête.

– Calme-toi et parle-moi, ce sont tes émotions qui déclenchent tout cela, alors parles et ais confiance en moi, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ianto n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot, il souffrait le martyre. Les yeux fermés, il s'accrochait au Capitaine. Jack lui releva la tête et prit doucement ses lèvres. S'il pensait à autre chose, peut-être que cela pourrait aider le Gallois. Son baiser se fit plus insistant et Ianto y répondit fiévreusement. Lentement, le Capitaine le sentit se détendre pour s'abandonner totalement dans ses bras.

Le bracelet de Jack émit un faible bruit qui s'arrêta presque immédiatement. L'activation de la faille avait été stoppée et Ianto se sentait mieux, la douleur diminuant rapidement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Capitaine rompit le baiser et regarda le Gallois. Son cœur battait la chamade, il lui semblait avoir compris le dilemme de son compagnon.

– Tu devrais t'asseoir, lui dit-il, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

Ianto se laissa faire et le regarda sans dire un mot, puis baissa le regard sur ses mains, crispées sur ses genoux.

– Je pense avoir compris pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question tout à l'heure. Alors, je te rassure, j'ai pour toi les mêmes sentiments que tu as sans doute pour moi, même si j'ai longtemps voulu les ignorer.

Le Gallois leva ses yeux où des larmes perlaient. Il était maintenant au point de non-retour et se devait d'en parler.

– Il ne faut pas vous sentir obliger de me dire cela… commença-t-il.

– Je n'y suis pas obligé, mais si je te l'avoue maintenant, cela t'aidera peut-être à mieux appréhender l'avenir. Tes migraines s'annonçaient à chaque fois que j'essayais d'en savoir plus sur ce que tu ressentais et inconsciemment, tu cherchais à te protéger. Je ne te poserais plus de question maintenant que je connais la réponse, mais il faut me faire confiance, c'est important. Si on arrive à t'empêcher d'activer la faille, on pourra avoir plus de temps pour trouver une solution. Écoute, pour ce soir, je crois que tu as eu assez d'émotions, donc il est donc préférable que je te laisse te reposer, malgré mon envie de rester près de toi. Mais on se voit demain, alors passe une bonne nuit.

À contre-cœur, Jack se dirigea vers la porte et mit son manteau. Ianto se leva péniblement et le rejoignit. Le Capitaine l'embrassa brièvement, le remercia pour la soirée et quitta l'appartement, laissant le Gallois reprendre ses esprits.

Jack retourna au Hub et lança une analyse sur la dernière activation. Il nota l'heure approximative du déclenchement et laissa l'indication sur le bureau de Tosh. Lorsqu'elle arriverait, elle pourrait compléter ses recherches.

Le lendemain, Ianto resta à l'office du tourisme pour faire un peu de ménage dans les différents prospectus et descendit au Hub à l'arrivée de Tosh. Il alla préparer du café et fit la distribution.

– Il y a encore eu un problème, Ianto ? dit-elle en le regardant.

– Rien de bien grave ! L'activation n'a été que de très courte durée.

– Que s'est-il passé ? insista-t-elle.

– Je t'en prie Tosh, ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur moyen d'éviter les ennuis, dit-il en se massant la tempe.

– Tosh, appela le Capitaine, pourrais-tu monter, s'il te plait ?

Ianto leva les yeux et le vit sur la passerelle. Il fit un geste imperceptible pour le remercier et Jack sourit.

La jeune femme monta le rejoindre et il ferma la porte lorsqu'elle fut entrée. Ils discutèrent longuement et Ianto la vit tourner les yeux vers lui, d'un air dubitatif. Quand elle redescendit, elle alla le voir dans la cuisine.

– Excuse-moi Ianto, mais tu peux compter sur moi, je resterai discrète, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle retourna à son poste et reprit son travail. Le Gallois la regarda un instant et leva les yeux vers le bureau. Jack lui avait expliqué quelque chose, mais que lui avait-il dit exactement ? Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas parlé des sentiments qu'il portait au Capitaine, cela serait presque insultant. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il lui monta un café.

– Monsieur, dit-il en entrant, Tosh est venue s'excuser et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous lui avez dit !

– Rien de particulier, je lui ai dit que tu avais des soucis de famille et que dans la mesure où ce sont tes émotions qui te gouvernent en ce moment, il valait mieux éviter de te bousculer.

Il regarda un instant le Gallois et reprit :

– J'espère que tu n'as pas pensé que j'aurais pu lui révéler la véritable raison de tes problèmes ?

– Eh bien… commença-t-il.

– Ianto, je t'ai demandé de me faire confiance. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de raconter les secrets intimes de mes amis.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il, mais ceci est nouveau pour moi.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Pour ce qui est des dernières informations, Tosh semble avoir trouvé quelque chose. Si nous parvenons à décrypter le signal, nous devrions pouvoir activer la faille pour aller voir si nous trouvons les aliens qui pourraient nous aider à te soigner, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas hostiles.

Soudain, l'alarme se mit à hurler. Jack et Ianto se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Tosh qui décryptait les informations.

– Jack, c'est une activation cette fois.

Ianto se sentit soulagé et suivit le Capitaine qui dévala l'escalier.

– Des afflux d'énergie sont apparus dans Heath Park, près de l'université.

Owen, qui venait de passer le sas, les rejoignit.

– On y va, leur dit Jack. Tosh, tu restes ici avec Ianto.

– Pas question, lança le Gallois. Je ne vais pas resté caché pendant que vous y allez !

– C'est un ordre, tu restes ici.

– Pas question, je viens, cela me concerne et ce n'est pas négociable.

Tosh et Owen se regardèrent. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le Coffee-Boy tenir tête au Capitaine. Jack réfléchit un bref instant. Le Gallois avait raison, lui avait vu l'alien responsable de son état. S'il les accompagnait, il n'y aurait pas d'erreur d'identification.

– Ok, mais tu restes avec moi ! Owen, tu nous couvres !

Ils partirent rapidement récupérer le SUV et se dirigèrent vers l'université. À cette heure de la journée, les rues étaient presque désertes et le véhicule se déplaça rapidement. En 10 min, ils furent sur place. Tosh leur confirma que la faille était toujours active et ils s'en approchèrent, guidés par les indications de la jeune femme. Ils sortirent les armes électriques, ils voulaient l'alien vivant.

– Attention, Jack, il est à 10 m sur ta gauche, lui dit Tosh dans l'oreillette.

Il fit signe à ses compagnons de se déplacer de part et d'autre du point indiqué. Ils avancèrent lentement et se trouvèrent devant un portail lumineux. L'alien se retourna et les regarda un instant cherchant lequel de ses adversaires serait le plus vulnérable. Ianto fit un signe de tête, montrant au Capitaine qu'il s'agissait bien de l'alien recherché. Les trois hommes le mirent en joue et au moment où il se précipitait sur Owen qui était le plus près, ils tirèrent. L'alien s'écroula inconscient et ils se précipitèrent, le portail s'étant refermé.

– Nous l'avons eu Tosh, lança le Capitaine. Il faudrait que tu actives la cellule 32.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Ianto.

– S'il peut ouvrir la faille simplement avec son esprit, il vaut mieux ne pas le laisser faire. La cellule 32 a été spécialement aménagée pour éviter les fuites par vortex.

– Ok, dit Tosh, j'y vais.

Jack mit l'alien sur son épaule et ils retournèrent au SUV. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au garage, Owen se chargea du véhicule pendant que le Capitaine et le Gallois descendaient dans les voûtes jusqu'à la cellule en question. Quand ils arrivèrent devant, Ianto comprit ce que Jack avait voulu dire. Les autres cellules n'étaient fermées que par des vitres anti-agressions, mais celle-ci était en plus entourée de quatre piliers. Lorsque le prisonnier fut déposé, le Capitaine ressortit et activa la fermeture, ce qui enclencha une barrière électromagnétique bloquant toutes les ondes qui pourraient être émises, ôtant à l'alien tout moyen de s'enfuir. Ils le laissèrent et remontèrent pour le débriefing. Avant de les rejoindre, Ianto alla dans la cuisine préparer du café et se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

– Tu vas bien ? lui demanda le Capitaine qui l'avait suivi.

– Oui, je viens vous rejoindre, dit-il en retournant à la machine après s'être essuyé.

Il était pâle et essayait de faire bonne contenance.

– Ok, on t'attend pour la réunion, lui dit Jack en quittant la cuisine.

Il voulait laisser au Gallois le temps de se reprendre avant d'affronter ses collègues. Quand il pénétra dans la salle de conférence, Tosh lui sourit. Il lui donna sa tasse et distribua les autres puis s'assit, écoutant patiemment le compte-rendu.

Sur l'écran de contrôle, on pouvait voir la cellule 32 où l'alien n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Ianto gardait les yeux fixés sur l'image, se demandant comment le Capitaine pourrait obtenir son aide pour le soigner. Mais il était confiant, Jack ne l'avait jamais trompé pourquoi le ferait-il aujourd'hui ?

À la fin de la réunion, il ramassa les tasses et quitta la salle. En passant, il remarqua que l'alien était debout dans sa cellule.

– Monsieur, cria-t-il en retournant dans la salle centrale, il est réveillé.

– Ok, on y va. Owen, avec moi, dit-il en descendant dans les voûtes.

Une fois devant la cellule, il tenta de communiquer, mais l'alien ne semblait pas comprendre son langage. Il essaya avec des gestes, puis des images de la caméra, mais n'obtint rien de plus. Dépité, il remonta dans la salle centrale.

– Je vais étudier les données recueillies par l'ordinateur depuis qu'il est ici, dit Owen. Il n'y a pas de raison que nous soyons dans une impasse. Tosh aussi a des informations, fais-lui confiance, elle est douée dans son domaine.

Le Capitaine ne répondit rien, si l'alien avait parlé, il aurait pu le comprendre. Depuis son séjour dans le Tardis, il pouvait décrypter tous les langages, mais sans coopération de sa part, cela risquait d'être difficile.

Owen repartit dans son laboratoire. En croisant Ianto, il lui demanda une tasse de café. Le Gallois prépara une tournée pour ses collègues et fit la distribution. Il devait s'occuper pour ne pas penser s'il ne voulait pas de nouveau provoquer une activation.

Dans l'après-midi, Tosh reçut une réponse au message qu'elle avait envoyé au centre spatial. Elle lut attentivement le dossier joint et fit un rapide résumé.

– Jack, fit-elle par son communicateur, il faudrait que l'on se voit avec Owen et Ianto.

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

– Oui, mais ça ne va pas te plaire.

Le Capitaine quitta son bureau et lança à la cantonade :

– Tout le monde, dans mon bureau.

Voyant que Ianto hésitait, il lui fit signe de venir aussi. Le Gallois posa le sac qu'il tenait pour se rendre à l'étage. Tosh vint les rejoindre. Elle avait un léger sourire, mais ses yeux étaient inquiets.

– Owen a découvert que la tache était en fait un alliage. Il s'agirait d'un métal que l'on ne trouve pas sur Terre, il proviendrait d'une ataxite.

Devant le regard interrogateur de ses collègues, elle expliqua :

– C'est une météorite, principalement composée de taénite. Associée à du nickel, elle peut fournir de grande quantité de matière. La plus récente est la météorite Dumont, pesant 27 kg et découverte en 1994 au Texas.

– Ok, donc cet implant serait… dit Owen.

– Un capteur, tout simplement. Le métal, dont il est composé, est naturellement dans le sang de ces aliens et il s'agglutine au fil de l'âge pour qu'une fois adulte, ils puissent se servir de leur esprit pour ouvrir des passages. Le problème chez Ianto, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une contamination accidentelle et le métal s'est installé sur le cortex comme il se doit, mais celui de cette espèce est radicalement différent du nôtre d'après ce que Owen m'a montré des analyses faites dans la cellule.

– Donc… commença le Capitaine.

– Et bien, si l'on ne parvient pas à le lui enlever rapidement, il va faire ce que l'on pourrait appeler un court-circuit et Ianto mourra.

Jack regarda le jeune homme, celui-ci était complètement hébété, il allait mourir. Cette fois, plus personne ne pourrait l'aider.

– Tosh, Owen, laissez-nous, il faut que je parle à Ianto.

Ils sortirent et fermèrent la porte du bureau. Jack baissa les stores pour plus de confidentialité. Il s'approcha du Gallois qui fixait toujours le sol.

– Je ne veux pas mourir, murmura-t-il.

– Ça n'arrivera pas, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je ne te laisserai pas me quitter, répondit le Capitaine en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il ressentait le désespoir du jeune homme, mais il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment l'aider. Il consulta rapidement sa montre et ouvrit la communication par son bracelet.

– Owen, Tosh, je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Il est tard, on a tous besoin de se reposer. À demain.

– Ok, on y va, répondit Owen. Viens Tosh, je te raccompagne à ta voiture.

La jeune femme le suivit, il était évident que le Capitaine ne voulait plus personne dans la base et elle le comprenait.

Lorsque le sas se fut refermé, Jack conduisit le Gallois dans sa chambre. Ce dernier était sans réaction et le Capitaine lui enleva doucement sa veste qu'il posa sur une chaise, puis dénoua sa cravate et la ceinture de son pantalon avant de le pousser sur le lit pour lui retirer ses chaussures. Ianto se laissait faire, il était comme assommé. Jack se mit également à l'aise et s'allongea en enlaçant le jeune homme qui vint se lover contre lui. Le Capitaine lui caressait doucement le dos, essayant de le réconforter. Soudain, le Gallois se mit à pleurer, secoué par des tremblements.

– Chut, calme-toi, lui dit Jack en le serrant un peu plus.

Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir et le Capitaine resta là, le sentant se détendre peu à peu. Sa respiration devint plus régulière, mais sa main était crispée sur son T-shirt, comme s'il avait peur que Jack le laisse.

Dans le courant de la nuit, Ianto se retourna et le Capitaine en profita pour aller prendre une douche, avoir le Gallois si près de lui mettait ses sens en ébullition. Quand il revint, il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte et le regarda dormir. Maintenant qu'ils savaient où était le problème, ils arriveraient à trouver une solution même si celle-ci semblait passer par le bon vouloir de l'alien enfermé dans les voûtes.

Il retourna s'allonger et ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil. Il sentit Ianto bouger et revenir contre lui. Il resta immobile en sentant une douce caresse effleurer sa joue.

– Jack, dit-il doucement.

Le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard triste du Gallois. Au fond de ses prunelles, il lut comme une prière.

– Jack, aime-moi, dit-il dans un souffle, je voudrais encore me sentir vivant.

– Ne dit pas ça Ianto, on va trouver un remède à ton mal, tu n'imagines tout de même pas que je vais te laisser partir maintenant que j'ai réussi à t'attraper, dit-il ironiquement, essayant de faire rire le jeune homme.

Peine perdue, aucun sourire n'éclaira son doux visage, seule une larme vint couler doucement le long de sa joue et se perdit dans le T-shirt du Capitaine lorsqu'elle quitta son menton.

Jack l'embrassa délicatement et accéda à sa demande, lui faisant voir mille étoiles et ressentir mille sensations. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser, Ianto était apaisé. Maintenant, il pouvait mourir, il emporterait avec lui tout l'amour que lui avait donné le Capitaine.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6_**

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Jack se leva, s'habilla et quitta silencieusement le réduit, refermant la trappe sur le dormeur. Il descendit au poste informatique, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de ses collègues.

– Où est Ianto ? demanda Owen en passant le sas.

– Il dort dans ma chambre, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose qu'il ait encore à faire. Au moins, pendant ce temps, il ne se fait pas de mauvais sang.

– Comment a-t-il réagit ? s'enquit Tosh qui venait d'arriver.

– À ton avis ? Quelle serait ta réaction si tu apprenais que tu avais une bombe à retardement dans le cerveau ? La soirée a été dure, mais la nuit a été plus calme, finit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il fit du café pour ses collègues et, pour une fois, nettoya la machine soigneusement.

– Des nouvelles de notre invité ? questionna Owen.

– Toujours rien, je suis descendu ce matin, mais il ne communique toujours pas. Il ne semble pas agressif, il reste debout, c'est tout. Tosh, as-tu trouvé quelque chose sur les ondes ?

– Toujours rien, mais j'avance doucement. Je ne crains qu'une chose, que l'activation soit captée par Ianto. Je ne sais pas si cela peut l'affecter. Si ces aliens procèdent bien ainsi pour activer la faille, il se peut que le champ qu'elle génère en s'ouvrant soit ressenti par Ianto.

– Il ne semblait pas affecté sur les docks, dit le Capitaine.

– Je continue mes recherches, dit-elle en retournant à son écran.

– Bon, je vais voir s'il est réveillé, répondit Jack en montant l'escalier.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le réduit, le lit était vide et l'eau coulait dans la salle de bain. Il s'avança et passa la tête par la porte. Le Gallois était dans la cabine saturée de vapeur, le dos collé à la vitre, laissant transparaître la forme de ses épaules et de ses fesses. Jack pénétra dans la douche et fit face au jeune homme. Il le regarda un instant et le prit dans ses bras, sa chemise et son pantalon dégoulinant d'eau, arrachant un léger sourire à Ianto.

– Ah ! Quand même ! Enfin un sourire, lui dit doucement le Capitaine. Je préfère ça !

Le Gallois se pressa contre lui et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Jack en profita pour prendre ses lèvres délicatement. Ianto se perdit dans ce baiser, mais il grogna lorsque le Capitaine le rompit pour le tirer hors de la douche. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés et entreprit de sécher le jeune homme qui se laissa faire, recherchant le contact avec les mains de son amant.

– Tu devais aller t'habiller, tu vas attraper froid, lui dit-il en changeant de serviette. Je te rejoins.

Ianto quitta la pièce comme à regret et récupéra ses vêtements posés sur une chaise. Jack le rejoignit, nu et les cheveux ébouriffés.

– Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ! lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

– Merci, répondit le Gallois en baissant les yeux.

– Pour quoi ?

Ianto ne répondit pas, il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il ne voulait que profiter de l'instant présent, sans se préoccuper du futur, qui pour lui, pourrait être très court. Le Capitaine l'incita à quitter la chambre, mais il refusa. Il le laissa donc et remonta voir ses collègues.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda Tosh en le voyant s'approcher.

– Ce n'est pas la grande forme, mais ça va aller. As-tu du nouveau ?

– Oui, j'ai pu décrypter le signal, mais j'hésite à tester l'ouverture.

– Owen, appela le Capitaine, viens avec moi, nous allons voir notre invité. Maintenant que Tosh peut ouvrir le portail, nous allons voir s'il est un peu plus coopératif.

Ils descendirent dans les voûtes et Jack montra à l'alien une image sur l'écran de surveillance. Il était persuadé qu'il le comprenait, mais qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas répondre, soit par peur, soit par défi.

Jack se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et Ianto vint le rejoindre. Le jeune homme fixa l'alien, puis tourna le regard vers le Capitaine. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se détourna pour faire à nouveau face au prisonnier. Sans rien dire, Jack et Owen l'observèrent. Soudain, l'alarme se déclencha, agissant comme un détonateur dans l'esprit du Capitaine. Il avait vu une lueur dans le regard de son amant, mais n'y avait pas prêté attention, la mettant sur le compte de la fatigue. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Ianto était en train de lancer l'activation et cela risquait de le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il se précipita, mais c'était trop tard. Une lueur dorée était apparue, enflant comme une bulle. L'alien parut surpris et fit un pas en avant.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer l'ouragan Tosh.

– C'est lui, Jack ! cria-t-elle, c'est Ianto qui l'active. Fais quelque chose.

– Je ne peux rien faire, lui répondit-il désespéré.

Petit à petit, la lueur diminua d'intensité. Ianto n'avait plus la force de la maintenir et s'effondra sans connaissance. L'alarme s'interrompit. Owen prit son pouls, mais ne le trouva pas. Il commença les massages cardiaques et lui insuffla de l'air. Toujours rien !

– Il faut l'emmener au labo, dit-il en se relevant. Ici, je ne peux pas le choquer !

Jack prit le Gallois dans ses bras et remonta le plus vite possible. Tosh les avait devancé et tendit les palettes au médecin. Celui-ci les appliqua sur le torse dénudé et envoya la décharge. La jeune femme avait posé les capteurs pendant la charge de l'appareil, mais le tracé restait plat. Owen choqua une seconde, puis une troisième fois, laissant à Jack le soin de lui insuffler de l'air pendant la charge.

Soudain, un léger hoquet apparut sur l'écran, puis il devint plus régulier. Le médecin écouta le cœur et prit le pouls. Ils l'avaient récupéré, mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il était au courant des risques, alors pourquoi se mettre en danger ?

Ils se regardèrent, soulagés et Tosh se mit à pleurer. Le Capitaine la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, la réconfortant de quelques mots.

– Alors, Owen ? demanda-t-il.

– Pour le moment, je ne peux pas me prononcer, dit le médecin. Son cœur bat et sa tension est correcte, mais je ne pourrais t'en dire plus que lorsqu'il se réveillera, s'il se réveille, ajouta-t-il provoquant une nouvelle crise de larmes chez son amie.

Ils l'installèrent confortablement dans le lit, la table était trop dure pour qu'il y reste en permanence. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, le Capitaine se tourna vers la jeune femme.

– Viens Tosh, dit-il en l'entraînant hors de la baie médicale. Tiens-moi au courant, Owen, lança-t-il avant de partir.

– Bien sûr !

Jack accompagna sa collègue jusqu'au canapé du Hub. Avant de monter, le médecin lui avait donné un léger calmant et elle avait besoin de se reposer. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, puis s'endormit. Le Capitaine la couvrit, puis alla rejoindre Owen l'interrogeant du regard.

– Je n'ai toujours rien, dit-il, en regardant Jack caresser tendrement les cheveux du Gallois.

Un bip retentit et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'écran de Tosh. Jack se précipita pour regarder. L'alien s'agitait dans la cellule. Rapidement, le Capitaine se dirigea vers les voûtes, laissant Owen auprès de Ianto.

En arrivant, il prit une chaise et s'assit face au prisonnier, se contentant de le fixer sans rien dire. Après un long moment, l'alien s'approcha de la vitre et posa sa main dessus. Jack se leva et s'avança, méfiant.

– _Comment va votre ami ?_ demanda le prisonnier.

Un peu surpris, le Capitaine le regarda, l'alien venait de lui parler par télépathie.

– Il semble dans le coma, lui répondit-il.

– _Il n'aurait pas dû activer le portail,_ continua le prisonnier.

– Il le savait.

Owen regardait les images sur l'écran de contrôle. Il voyait bien le Capitaine parler, mais pas l'alien. Lorsque Tosh vint le rejoindre encore un peu endormie, il décida d'aller voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait.

– Ça ira ? lui demanda-t-il en la voyant prendre un siège et s'installer près de Ianto.

– Oui, dit-elle doucement.

– Ok, alors je vais rejoindre Jack, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il a l'air de parler tout seul.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Jack le regarda un instant et reprit sa conversation.

– Comment peut-on l'aider ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne sais pas… commença Owen.

– Ce n'est pas à toi que je pose la question, répondit-il en fixant toujours l'alien.

– _Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider._

– Qui alors ?

Owen ne comprenait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche et s'interrompit en voyant le geste du Capitaine lui intimant l'ordre de se taire.

– Qui peut l'aider ? insista-t-il.

– _Nos dirigeants._

– Écoutez, nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, mais nous faisons notre boulot, c'est tout. Que faisiez-vous devant ce portail ?

– _Mon rapport._

– Votre rapport ? Quel genre de rapport ? Avez-vous l'intention d'envahir la Terre ?

– _Bien sûr que non, nous recherchons des métaux qui manquent sur notre planète et qui sont nécessaires à notre technologie._

– Quels genres de métaux recherchez-vous ? Nous pouvons peut-être vous en fournir en échange de l'aide que vous pourriez nous apporter pour sauver notre ami.

L'alien ne répondit rien.

– Comment va Ianto ? demanda Jack en se tournant vers Owen.

– Tosh est avec lui, mais il est toujours dans le coma. Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda-t-il en montrant l'alien du menton.

– Il semblerait qu'ils soient là pour chercher des métaux. Pour le moment, je n'en sais pas plus.

– Comment se fait-il que tu l'entendes parler ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Je suis télépathe.

– Oh ! Et je suppose que tu avais oublié de nous le dire !

– Ne t'en fais pas, je n'utilise pas ma télépathie pour lire dans vos pensées, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Le médecin grogna de mécontentement, mais ne répondit pas. Jack se tourna de nouveau vers l'alien.

– La proposition tient toujours, je vous laisse réfléchir. Quant à vous laisser partir, pour le moment, il n'en est pas question. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous aider. Je suis désolé, finit-il avant de sortir.

Quand Tosh les vit arriver, elle les interrogea du regard. Elle tenait toujours la main du Gallois.

– Rien de nouveau, répondit Jack à sa question muette.

– Et tu dis que tu ne lis pas dans les pensées, lâcha Owen sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme.

– À ton avis, de quelle autre question pourrait-il s'agir en voyant son visage ?

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

– Jack est télépathe et il a oublié de nous le signaler ! ironisa le médecin.

La jeune femme rougit, elle avait des sentiments pour Owen, mais les avait toujours soigneusement cachés. Si Jack pouvait lire dans les pensées, il les connaissait à coup sûr.

– Owen, je t'en prie, ne dramatise pas. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'écoutais pas vos pensées ! Bon, je crois que vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, dit-il coupant court à la réflexion que voulait faire le médecin.

Tosh se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front du Gallois. Elle murmura un bref _À demain_ et partit rapidement prendre son blouson. Owen vérifia les appareils et partit à son tour, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Jack s'assit sur la chaise laissée libre et prit la main du Gallois. Le voir ainsi, lui déchirait le cœur.

– Pourquoi Ianto, pourquoi, dit-il doucement. Avais-tu tellement envie de mourir ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, continua-t-il, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calma et se mit à réfléchir intensément. Owen lui avait reproché de pouvoir lire dans leurs pensées, alors, que se passerait-il s'il essayait d'entrer en contact avec le Gallois ?

Tenant toujours sa main, il tenta d'entrer de pénétrer l'esprit du jeune homme.

– _Je t'en prie, Ianto, écoute-moi,_ pensa-t-il. _Ianto, reviens, ne me laisse pas. Tu es toute ma vie. Je t'aime, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment osé te le dire. Je t'ai avoué que j'avais des sentiments, mais je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point tu avais changé ma vie. Tu contribues au bonheur que je ressens lorsque tu es près de moi. Pour toi, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi du moment que tu me le demandes. Je ne sais plus, je suis perdu, aide-moi, je t'en prie._

Il cessa de penser, s'accrochant à sa main comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler, il était incapable de se maîtriser.

Il releva soudain la tête, la main de Ianto venait de se crisper sur la sienne.

– _Ianto,_ reprit-il, _est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

À nouveau, la main du Gallois se serra, faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage du Capitaine. Il avait réussi à communiquer avec lui.

– _J'ai pu parler avec l'alien. Il semblerait sa race ne soit pas hostile, mais il n'y a que ses dirigeants qui pourraient t'aider. Ils ne sont qu'à la recherche de certains métaux dont ils ont besoin. Continue à t'accrocher, nous allons trouver une solution, _finit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son amant.

Il s'approcha de son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il s'installa sur le lit, le prit dans ses bras et resta ainsi jusqu'au matin.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

Lorsque Tosh arriva le lendemain, elle consulta les archives de la nuit. Sur les images, elle vit le Capitaine embrasser le Gallois et le prendre dans ses bras. Avec un sourire, elle leva les yeux vers le bureau, puis elle effaça le fichier. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes. Elle alla ensuite voir Ianto et resta quelques minutes près de lui, avant d'aller faire du café et en porter une tasse au Capitaine.

– La nuit a été tranquille ! lui dit-il.

– Oui, je sais, répondit-elle lui faisant lever les yeux.

Devant son regard interrogateur, elle poursuivit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par la porte :

– La caméra du labo fonctionnait, mais rassure-toi, j'ai effacé le fichier, dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

– Merci, je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Mais il y a quand même un point positif. J'ai réussi à lui parler.

Elle le fixa, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

– Hier, Owen m'a reproché ma condition de télépathe, dit-il. Jusqu'à présent, je ne m'étais jamais servi de ce don, mais hier, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait me permettre de communiquer avec Ianto puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

– Et… commença-t-elle.

– Il m'a entendu. Je lui ai parlé, d'esprit à esprit et il m'a serré la main lorsque je lui ai demandé. La première fois, j'ai pensé que c'était un réflexe, mais quand je lui ai dit de me serrer la main s'il m'avait compris, il l'a fait.

Tosh le regarda, il semblait heureux de l'avancée des réactions du Gallois. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Il était possible que son coma soit une façon de protéger son cerveau des dommages qu'il aurait pu subir suite à l'activation qu'il a tenté.

Quand Owen arriva, il monta dans le bureau et Jack lui fit un compte-rendu de la nuit, n'oubliant pas de préciser la réaction qu'avait eu Ianto à son questionnement. Le médecin prit quelques instants de réflexion.

– Ok, es-tu retourné voir notre prisonnier ? Il peut avoir réfléchi pendant la nuit.

– Non, je vous attendais pour ça, je ne veux pas que Ianto reste seul.

Il les laissa pour descendre dans les voûtes. Pendant plus d'une heure, il tenta de communiquer, mais l'alien restait fermé à ses questions. Dépité, il remonta. Il commençait à perdre espoir. Mais il venait d'avoir une idée.

– Tosh, dit-il en arrivant près de la jeune femme. Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais décrypté le signal !

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– On peut donc activer le portail, poursuivit-il.

– Normalement oui !

– Ok, alors nous allons faire un essai. Viens avec moi et emporte ton ordinateur.

Un peu surprise, elle le suivit alors qu'il retournait vers les cellules. En arrivant, il lui demanda de s'installer et de se préparer à lancer le programme, puis il se tourna vers l'alien.

– Bien, lui dit-il en le regardant fixement, puisque nous n'avons pas d'autre solution, nous allons contacter nous-même vos dirigeants !

Il lui laissa quelques instants de réflexion et n'ayant toujours aucune réponse, il fit signe à Tosh qui enclencha la procédure.

Une lueur dorée apparut lentement, l'alien lança un regard affolé et s'agita. Jack n'y prêta pas attention et se plaça devant le portail qui se formait peu à peu. Lorsque l'ouverture se fixa, il ferma les yeux et tenta de communiquer, espérant que de l'autre côté, quelqu'un serait là pour l'écouter.

Pendant de longues minutes, rien ne se produisit, puis brusquement l'alien tomba à genou, se tenant la tête et gémissant. Les yeux toujours fermés, le Capitaine n'avait rien vu et continuait ses tentatives. Alors qu'il allait abandonner, il reçut une réponse et Tosh vit le tracé psychique s'emballer.

– _Qui êtes-vous,_ demanda-t-il.

– _Je suis Orian, de la planète Patriarca._

– _Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harckness, de la planète Terre. Je demande audience._

– _Comment êtes-vous parvenu à nous contacter ?_

– _Un de mes collaborateurs a été blessé lors d'une intervention par l'un de vos concitoyens et il est dans un état critique. Lors d'une autre activation, nous en avons capturé un autre, mais il a refusé de nous venir en aide, malgré notre assurance de ne vous vouloir aucun mal._

Tosh continuait de suivre les fluctuations, jetant de temps en temps un regard au Capitaine. Owen entra et la jeune femme lui fit signe de rester silencieux. Il s'approcha et lui glissa à l'oreille :

– Que se passe-t-il ? Ianto est très agité là-haut.

– Jack a pu contacter quelqu'un, ils sont en train de parler, lui dit-elle en le montrant du menton.

Pendant un moment, Jack continua sa conversation muette, puis la lueur diminua d'intensité et le portail se ferma. Le Capitaine, épuisé par tous ses efforts, tomba à genou, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Tosh se précipita, il était pâle, mais il allait bien.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? lança Owen.

– Je t'en prie, laisse-le récupérer un peu, répondit la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard noir. Ça va Jack, demanda-t-elle doucement.

– Oui, merci, dit-il en reprenant contenance et en se relevant.

Elle alla lui chercher un verre d'eau et le lui tendit. Il la remercia d'un sourire et but.

– Ils n'étaient pas très contents de mon intrusion, mais je pense qu'ils ont compris. Ils sont en train de discuter pour voir s'il est possible de nous aider. Je leur ai bien précisé que nous ne leur voulions pas de mal et que nous étions prêts à libérer notre prisonnier s'ils essayaient de sauver Ianto. Je leur ai également proposé de leur fournir certains métaux dont ils avaient besoin, pour leur prouver notre bonne volonté.

– Il semblerait que l'activation ait été perçue par Ianto, dit Owen, je suis descendu parce qu'il s'agitait et que de là-haut, je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Lui aussi semble mal en point, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le médecin.

– Je pense que c'est le lien qui est en cause, il a commencé à s'agiter dès que le portail a été ouvert, confirma Tosh.

– Ok, on remonte, dit Jack.

Il avait envie d'être auprès du Gallois, de le rassurer ainsi qu'il l'avait fait pendant la nuit, son seul regret étant de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser et le serrer contre lui tandis qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls.

Lorsqu'ils furent près de lui, ils constatèrent qu'il était calme, le tracé était régulier. Owen prit son pouls, nota les informations et laissa Jack avec le Gallois.

– _Ianto,_ dit-il en se concentrant, _nous avons eu un contact. Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner, mais je ne laisserais pas tomber._

De son poste de travail, Tosh le regardait faire et appela doucement le médecin.

– Regarde, dit-elle.

Owen se tourna et le fixa le Capitaine qui continuait sa conversation. Après quelques instants, celui-ci se releva avec un sourire, Ianto venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu. Jack le quitta pour aller se faire un café. Tosh le suivit dans la cuisine.

– Tu penses qu'ils en ont pour combien de temps avant de te donner une réponse ?

– Je ne sais pas, de toute façon, ils ont dit que lorsque la décision sera prise, ils ouvriront un portail.

– Mais comment ? Ils ne peuvent pas le faire sans ancrage et le prisonnier est derrière la barrière.

– Ils vont se servir de Ianto. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce ne sera pas dangereux pour lui, répondit gravement le Capitaine.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, elle était tout aussi inquiète que son patron. Elle avait étudié le tracé du Gallois lors de l'activation et avait constaté que sa tension avait brusquement baissé et son cœur s'était accéléré à la limite de l'arythmie cardiaque.

Jack monta dans son bureau, il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment auprès de Ianto, malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait. Il tenta de se concentrer sur un dossier, mais n'y parvenant pas, il capitula. Il se sentait inutile, son amant avait besoin de lui et il était incapable de l'aider.

La fin de l'après-midi se passa sans changement. Lorsque Tosh passa lui dire qu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle précisa qu'elle avait déconnecté la caméra du labo et qu'il serait ainsi tranquille pour la nuit. Owen lui lança un _Salut, Jack_ du bas de l'escalier et accompagna sa collègue qui venait de redescendre vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Le Capitaine alla prendre une douche, il avait besoin de se délasser. L'attente était insupportable, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Quand il se fut changé, il alla nourrir les pensionnaires et resta quelques minutes auprès de l'alien, tentant à nouveau de communiquer, mais sans résultat. Il retourna donc auprès du Gallois et s'assit près de lui, lui tenant la main.

Il eut soudain une idée, il voulait faire partager à Ianto un souvenir qui lui tenait à cœur. Puisqu'il entendait ses paroles, il pourrait sans doute voir des images. Il se concentra et laissa son esprit s'envoler en un autre lieu et un autre temps, sur les plages de sable blond de la péninsule de Boeshane où il avait passé son enfance. Il se revoyait promenant ses pas le long de la mer, admirant la cité où ses parents avaient vécu. Il eut un soupir de contentement. Il imaginait Ianto, près de lui sur cette plage, sa main dans la sienne.

Lorsque les images s'effacèrent, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son amant. Sur son visage, il y avait un léger sourire. Le Capitaine fut certain qu'il avait réussi et que Ianto avait vu ce qu'il lui avait montré.

Comme la nuit précédente, il se glissa près de lui, le prit dans ses bras après l'avoir embrassé et finit par s'endormir.

Quand Owen arriva le lendemain, il avait quitté le Gallois depuis une heure déjà et avait pris une douche et but un café. Il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle des aliens sensés le contacter. L'attente devenait insoutenable. Le médecin vint le rejoindre pour lui faire part de son dernier examen.

– Apparemment, il a passé une bonne nuit, mais son tracé est un peu bizarre, dit-il en regardant le Capitaine.

– Comment ça ?

– Et bien, jusqu'ici c'est régulier, puis brusquement, il y a un pic, ça devient à nouveau régulier, mais plus rapide et de nouveau, un pic et ça redescend. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant notre absence ?

– Non, rien, dit-il en réfléchissant. À quelle heure y a-t-il eu ce pic ?

– 22 h 42.

– Oh, je crois que je sais, répondit Jack en regardant le Gallois. Je lui ai montré Boeshane.

– Tu as quoi ?

– Je lui ai fait visiter Boeshane. Puisqu'il m'entend, je voulais qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul et je lui ai montré les plages de mon enfance.

– Je croyais que tu ne lisais pas dans nos pensées, lança Owen.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, je lui ai simplement montré des images, je n'ai pas lu ses pensées, je n'ai pas voulu l'agresser. Il y a une différence entre lire et proposer. Il était libre de voir, ce n'était pas imposé, mais cela a semblé lui faire plaisir. Lorsque j'ai terminé, il souriait.

Le médecin ne releva pas. Après tout, le Capitaine faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'allait pas se gêner pour signaler l'intrusion à Ianto, si par chance celui-ci se réveillait.

Ce fut Tosh qui se chargea de commander les repas du déjeuner et ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine. Elle avait branché la caméra du labo et tous pouvaient ainsi voir le Gallois. Ils avaient presque terminé lorsque l'alarme se déclencha et ils virent Ianto s'agiter. Rapidement, Jack alla le rejoindre et attendit, lui ayant pris la main.

– Que se passe-t-il, demanda la jeune femme.

– Je n'en sais rien, je pense qu'ils ont fini de discuter, répondit le Capitaine. Reste à savoir ce qu'il en est ressorti.

– Jack, les tracés s'affolent, il ne va pas tenir ! lança le médecin en voyant les courbes sur l'écran.

Le portail se fixa, puis sous les yeux de Tosh et Owen, Jack et Ianto furent comme aspirés par le vortex et disparurent. Le portail se ferma et l'alarme s'arrêta. La jeune femme s'avança, comme hébétée, elle se tourna vers son collègue, l'interrogeant du regard.

– Mais… commença-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Le médecin vint la prendre par les épaules et tenta de la calmer.

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8_**

Lorsque Jack comprit ce qu'il se passait, il se trouvait devant une assemblée de personnes toutes habillées de blanc. La surprise du moment passée, il regarda autour de lui, tenant toujours la main du Gallois. Ils se trouvaient dans une vaste pièce surmontée d'un dôme de verre laissant voir le ciel orangé. Deux planètes étaient également visibles, l'une d'un vert profond, barrée de lignes plus claires et l'autre semblait multicolore et changeante.

Le Capitaine baissa les yeux et observa l'assemblée silencieuse.

– _Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue,_ dit une voix dans son esprit.

Un peu surpris, il essaya de savoir laquelle de ces personnes venait de lui parler et eut la réponse lorsqu'il vit l'une d'elle s'avancer, un sourire sur le visage.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix assurée.

– _Le Conseil a pris sa décision, nous voulions vous en faire part et il nous a semblé plus simple de vous faire venir ici. Je suis Orian, nous nous sommes déjà parlés._

– Effectivement, répondit Jack, je suis le Capitaine Harckness et voici Ianto Jones, dit-il en désignant le Gallois. Croyez-vous qu'il serait possible de parler normalement, sur Terre, je n'ai pas tellement l'occasion d'utiliser la télépathie et cela me fatigue vite.

– Aucun problème, répondit son interlocuteur de vive voix. Nous savons également parler ainsi.

Il fit un signe et trois personnes vinrent près du Capitaine et commencèrent à ausculter Ianto. Jack les laissa faire, ne les lâchant pas du regard.

– Ne vous en faites pas, ce sont de très bons médecins, ils vont juste voir où en est votre ami dans l'assimilation de la taénite et ainsi déterminer ses chances de survivre à l'opération de retrait.

Jack se tourna vivement vers Orian. Il ne rêvait pas, il venait bien de sous-entendre qu'il pourrait y avoir des complications.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? Combien de chances a-t-il de s'en sortir ?

– Cela dépend du degré d'infestation. Pour mon peuple, plus le taux est élevé, meilleure est la réussite, mais dans le cas d'une contamination accidentelle, les chances sont quasiment nulles, je ne vous le cache pas.

– Que comptez-vous faire pour l'aider ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Il faut déjà l'isoler et voir à quel point il est infesté, ensuite, nous essayerons de dissoudre l'amalgame. Si tout se passe bien, le métal devrait disparaître, mais pour ce qui est de savoir si votre ami se réveillera et retrouvera toutes ses facultés, là, malheureusement, ce n'est pas de mon ressort.

– De qui alors ? insista Jack.

– De lui, uniquement de lui. S'il est suffisamment accroché à la vie… ou à quelqu'un, précisa-t-il en le regardant, il devrait pouvoir revenir. Que savez-vous de lui ?

– Pas grand chose, il cache soigneusement sa vie privée. Il est mon employé et je ne cherche pas à m'immiscer dans ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Il ne voulait pas divulguer les sentiments qu'il portait au Gallois, il l'aimait comme un fou, mais ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour son amant. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais à quel point ? Ils avaient fait l'amour, c'était certain, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils partageaient cette sensation de dépendance. Jack ne pouvait plus se passer du jeune homme, il était son essence vitale, sa force.

Orian continuait de le fixer et ne disait rien. Il sentait le trouble de son interlocuteur, mais ne tenta rien pour lire ses pensées.

Les médecins vinrent faire leur rapport. Le dirigeant les écouta et fit un rapide résumé au Capitaine, qui les avait regardés palabrer silencieusement.

– Ils vont l'emmener et commencer le traitement, mais il faudra être patient, cela risque de durer plusieurs jours. De plus, certaines phases peuvent être douloureuses et votre ami aura besoin de vous à ce moment-là. Vous devrez être son point d'appui et l'inciter à se battre pour vivre. En serez-vous capable ?

– Oui, répondit simplement le Capitaine. Y aurait-il un endroit où nous puissions parler sans être entendus ou écoutés ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien sûr, suivez-moi, dit-il en montrant la sortie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est entre de bonnes mains, dit-il en voyant Jack hésiter.

Ils sortirent de la salle et le Capitaine vit les médecins emmener Ianto. Orian le conduisit à l'extérieur de la coupole. L'air était doux et sentait bon. Un sentiment de bien-être envahit Jack qui ferma un instant les yeux, s'imprégnant de ce calme. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son hôte l'observait, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

– Vous tenez à lui, dit-il lentement.

Devant le regard interrogateur du Capitaine, il poursuivit :

– Rassurez-vous, je n'ai rien lu dans vos pensées, mais c'est écrit sur votre visage. La façon dont vous le regardiez et la manière de lui tenir la main lorsque vous êtes arrivés parlaient d'elles-mêmes !

– Effectivement, je l'aime, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est exactement pour lui. À vrai dire, je sais qu'il a des sentiments pour moi, mais quant à dire si c'est un véritable amour comme celui que je lui porte, c'est une chose que j'ignore. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler.

– Lorsque l'amour est sincère, le cœur sait le reconnaître, ne vous en faîtes pas, lui répondit Orian. Venez, je vais vous montrer vos appartements et la section médicale, ainsi vous pourrez aller voir votre ami quand bon vous semblera.

– Je vous suis, répondit Jack avec un sourire.

Ils quittèrent la plate-forme et Orian le guida dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une grande porte de bois ouvragé. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Jack fut un peu surpris, il s'était attendu à une atmosphère aseptisée et un décor dépouillé comme celui des autres pièces qu'il avait croisé en suivant son hôte. En fait, il se trouvait dans une chambre dont les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries délicates aux couleurs chatoyantes. Un petit dôme laissait voir le ciel qui s'était assombri. Le lit, qui trônait au-dessous, était recouvert d'une couverture rouge.

– _Ce rouge qui va si bien à Ianto,_ pensa Jack en souriant.

– Je vous laisse à vos pensées, Capitaine, lui dit Orian. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à le demander. Avec ce boîtier, vous pourrez trouver facilement la section médicale. Vous pouvez y aller quand bon vous semblera. Pour ce qui est des repas, vous me feriez un honneur si vous acceptiez de partager ma table.

– Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit-il en prenant l'appareil. Je pense que vous n'aurez pas de mal à me trouver, je vais de ce pas prendre des nouvelles de Ianto.

Ils se séparèrent et le Capitaine trouva rapidement son ami. Debout devant la baie vitrée, il regarda les médecins officier. Ils avaient installé le jeune homme sous une sorte de tente et l'avaient relié à un appareil permettant de suivre ses ondes cérébrales. Pour le moment, le tracé était régulier, le traitement n'était pas encore commencé.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, les médecins quittèrent le chevet du Gallois et l'un d'eux fit signe à Jack de s'avancer. Il lui montra une chaise près du lit et le laissa s'installer.

– Nous allons commencer, lui dit-il, pour le moment, votre présence n'est pas indispensable, mais elle va le devenir durant les soins. Au début, nous allons commencer par désagréger l'enveloppe du capteur. Ce ne sera pas douloureux, je vous rassure, dit-il en voyant le Capitaine le fixer. Par contre, lorsque nous atteindrons le noyau, ce sera plus pénible. Il risque de souffrir. À ce moment, vous pourrez le soutenir. Le moment le plus critique sera lorsque tout l'amalgame sera détruit. Il faudra alors s'assurer que votre ami aura suffisamment de force et de volonté pour revenir. Si tout se passe bien, vous le retrouverez tel que vous l'avez toujours connu.

– Et dans le cas contraire ? demanda Jack vivement.

– Vous devez savoir que ce métal n'est compatible qu'avec notre cerveau qui est radicalement différent de celui des autres formes de vie que nous pourrions croiser. Si ça se passe mal, il peut soit mourir, soit rester dans le coma sans que nous ne puissions rien faire, je suis désolé.

Le Capitaine fixa Ianto quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler l'information. D'un geste rageur, il essuya une larme qui commençait à poindre et se tourna de nouveau vers le médecin.

– Il va s'en sortir, dit-il, il est fort et je serais là pour l'aider. Une dernière question, puis-je me connecter à son esprit sans que cela interfère dans vos soins ?

– Bien sûr, les deux choses sont indépendantes. C'est son corps que nous soignons, pas son esprit. Très bien, Capitaine, lui dit le médecin, je vous laisse maintenant.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Jack. Après l'avoir suivi des yeux, il se tourna de nouveau vers Ianto et lui prit la main. Pour le moment, il se sentait inutile, mais le Gallois devait savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il resta un long moment sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne le prévenir que Orian l'attendait pour dîner.

– _Je reviens dans peu de temps,_ pensa-t-il en regardant Ianto. Je vais me rafraîchir et je le rejoins, dit-il au serviteur en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit son hôte, celui-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire et l'invita à s'installer. Ils discutèrent comme deux vieux amis qui se retrouvaient après une longue séparation. Jack était à l'aise avec toutes les formes de vie qu'il pouvait rencontrer, à la condition que celles-ci ne soient pas hostiles. Ce peuple semblait bien pacifique et le Capitaine en vint à proposer son aide quant aux métaux qu'ils recherchaient sur d'autres planètes.

La soirée fut agréable et les deux hommes avaient apprécié leur compagnie mutuelle. Jack se leva et remercia son hôte, puis il se dirigea vers la section médicale. Il voulait voir Ianto avant d'aller prendre un peu de repos. Il s'approcha du Gallois et caressa doucement sa joue. Avant de le quitter, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis partit rejoindre ses appartements.

Il se coucha et regarda le ciel par le dôme vitré, laissant son esprit vagabonder, puis finit par s'endormir. Dans la nuit, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui à la lumière du ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir. Il n'y avait personne. Il se recoucha, tous les sens en éveil et continua d'écouter.

– _Jack !_

Cette fois, il en était certain, on l'avait bien appelé. Les yeux fermés, il se concentra et tenta de capter l'appel.

– _Jack, aide-moi !_

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sortit du lit comme un diable de sa boite. L'appel venait de Ianto, il en était certain, il avait reconnu sa voix. Il enfila son pantalon et son T-shirt et se précipita dans le couloir, le parcourant rapidement jusqu'à la section médicale. En entrant, il s'aperçut qu'un médecin se tenait près du Gallois toujours inconscient. Il s'approcha et l'observa en silence. L'homme leva les yeux et lui fit un léger sourire, l'encourageant à venir plus près.

– Nous avons terminé la première phase, dit-il. L'enveloppe est détruite et nous commençons la destruction du noyau.

– Je l'ai entendu, murmura le Capitaine, il m'a appelé.

– C'est possible, répondit le médecin, son tracé indique une activité accrue. Est-il télépathe, lui aussi ?

– Non, mais en me concentrant, je peux l'entendre.

– Bien, alors parlez-lui, il a besoin de savoir que quelqu'un est là pour lui. Cette phase sera plus difficile. Je vous laisse, dit le médecin en s'éloignant. Je reviendrais le voir plus tard.

Jack resta près de Ianto. Il avait maintenant besoin de son aide et il serait là pour lui.

– _Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas,_ dit-il en parlant à son esprit, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. _Détends-toi, je ne te quitte plus._

Le reste de la nuit se passa tranquillement, le silence ne fut rompu que par les bips de l'appareil auquel le Gallois était relié. Au matin, le médecin revint et l'examina. Il fit un sourire encourageant au Capitaine et lui dit que Orian le conviait au petit-déjeuner. Jack hésita, mais il ne pouvait faire l'affront de refuser. Pour ce qui était des prochaines invitations, il ferait comprendre à son hôte qu'il souhaitait rester près de Ianto.

Sitôt fini, Jack revint auprès du Gallois. Lorsqu'il entra, il constata qu'un second lit avait été installé. Orian avait demandé qu'il en soit apporté un, afin que le Capitaine puisse être mieux installé et il en fut reconnaissant.

La journée passa lentement, sans autre changement dans l'état de Ianto. Jack faisait les cent pas, laissant son esprit complètement ouvert afin que le Gallois puisse le contacter en cas de besoin, mais il resta désespérément silencieux et le Capitaine n'osa pas s'immiscer en lui.

Au milieu de la nuit, le bip monotone devint alarme et Jack se réveilla brusquement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'un médecin était déjà auprès de Ianto.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– L'amalgame est détruit. Votre ami a fait un arrêt cardiaque, mais son cœur est reparti.

Le Capitaine était visiblement inquiet, Ianto ne pouvait pas mourir, il fallait qu'il se batte. Il se pencha sur lui, lui tenant la main et se concentra.

– _Ianto, fais un effort, accroches-toi._

Son esprit se fit suppliant.

– _Je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas me laisser. Je n'imagine plus vivre sans toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime. J'aurais dû te le dire bien avant, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage et je pensais que tu l'avais deviné. Il faut que tu vives pour que je puisse de le dire, pour que tu comprennes à quel point tu m'es indispensable._

Tout en restant connecté au Gallois, il releva ses yeux brillants de larmes. Orian venait d'entrer, alerté par le médecin qui soignait Ianto. Il lui fit un rapide compte-rendu et le dirigeant s'approcha du Capitaine, lui mettant la main sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

– Continuez, lui dit-il, maintenant, tout repose sur vous et sur lui.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant le Capitaine et le médecin auprès du malade. Jack continua de parler à Ianto, lui racontant combien il était heureux depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, son bonheur de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui avoir fait l'amour, de l'aimer, tout simplement. Ces sentiments qu'il croyait perdus à jamais avaient refait surface lorsqu'il avait compris tout ce qu'il aimait en Ianto.

Les heures passèrent. Il finit par s'arrêter quelques instants, que pouvait-il lui dire de plus pour que le Gallois ne baisse pas les bras. De nouveau, il l'emmena sur les plages de Boeshane, se promenant avec lui, lui suggérant ce que pourrait être l'amour fait sur cette plage, ces longues heures passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Jack se sentait fatigué, le lien psychique l'épuisait, mais il ne voulait pas renoncer. Il continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il perçut une pression sur sa main. Il tenait toujours le Gallois et les doigts de ce dernier venaient de se crisper. Le Capitaine releva la tête et rencontra le regard bleu de son amant. Un large sourire illumina son visage et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se tourna vers le médecin.

Ce dernier examina le jeune homme et sourit à Jack.

– Votre ami est sur la voie de la guérison, lui dit-il. Il lui faudra beaucoup de repos pour la cicatrisation, mais le plus délicat est passé. Félicitation Capitaine, je vais vous laisser, je dois prévenir Orian.

Il sortit, laissant les deux hommes en tête-à-tête. Ianto eut un léger sourire et caressa la joue du Capitaine.

– Merci, lui souffla-t-il.

– De quoi ? demanda Jack.

– De ne pas m'avoir laissé !

– Comment aurais-je pu te faire ça ?

– C'était beau, dit le Gallois.

– Quoi ?

– La plage…

– C'était Boeshane, j'aurais tellement voulu t'y emmener.

– Tu l'as fait et tu m'y as même aimé, dit-il doucement.

– J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, lui dit Jack, remarquant qu'il l'avait à nouveau tutoyé.

– J'avais confiance, répondit le Gallois.

Ianto le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant ses mots.

– Jack, commença-t-il, il faut que tu saches…

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, hésitant à prononcer les paroles qui brûlaient ses lèvres.

– Je t'écoute, lui dit le Capitaine.

– _Je t'aime,_ dit Ianto à son esprit.

– Dis-le-moi, insista Jack, je veux t'entendre me le dire.

– Je t'aime, prononça le Gallois.

Le Capitaine sourit et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser timide qui devint très vite passionné.

– Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-il en s'écartant un peu. Mais tu le savais déjà ! dit-il tendrement.

Ils restèrent un long moment l'un près de l'autre, appréciant le simple contact de leurs mains et le bonheur de s'être retrouvés.

– Je voudrais rentrer chez nous, lui dit Ianto d'une voix fatiguée.

– On devrait attendre demain, tu serais en meilleure forme.

– Non, je préfère rentrer, insista le Gallois.

– Bien, alors je vais aller voir Orian, finit par dire le Capitaine. Nous allons pouvoir les aider à notre tour. Reposes-toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur son front et quitta la section médicale pour aller rejoindre le dirigeant. Lorsque celui-ci le vit entrer, il l'accueillit avec un large sourire. Jack le remercia de la bienveillance dont il avait fait preuve et lui demanda la permission de retourner sur Terre.

– À notre arrivée, nous libèrerons votre compatriote et nous lui indiquerons où trouver ce que vous recherchez. Cependant, il vous faudra être discret. Les habitants de la Terre ont connaissance d'une vie extraterrestre, mais nous ne savons pas comment ils pourraient réagir en vous voyant. Je ne voudrais pas que nous ayons à nouveau le même problème que pour Ianto.

– Bien entendu, lui dit Orian. Nous ferons plus attention à l'avenir.

– Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter, je ne sais pas comment vous pourrez faire, mais je vous fais confiance.

– C'est simple, lui dit le dirigeant en lui remettant une boite. Il vous suffit de garder ceci près de vous et si nous en avons vraiment besoin, nous ouvrirons un portail par ce point d'ancrage.

– Il s'agit de quoi ? demanda le Capitaine.

– C'est juste un capteur inactif, un moyen simple de savoir où se connecter. Maintenant, vous devriez aller rejoindre votre ami. Nous allons préparer votre transfert.

Jack le quitta pour se rendre auprès de Ianto. Le médecin lui confirma que tout allait bien, mais qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours de repos. Le Gallois s'habilla et le Capitaine le soutint pour le conduire dans la salle du Conseil. Lorsque Orian les vit entrer, il s'avança et les conduisit au point de transfert.

– L'arrivée risque d'être un peu difficile pour vous, dit-il à Ianto. Capitaine, je vous conseille de ne pas le lâcher. Après ce qu'il vient de subir, il risque d'être en état de faiblesse.

Après un bref salut auquel répondirent les deux hommes, il activa le portail.

_À suivre… pour l'épilogue  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapitre 9_**

Lorsque le portail se referma, Owen et Tosh restèrent un long moment à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. La jeune femme finit par se reprendre et alla consulter l'ordinateur. Les graphiques indiquaient une activation extérieure, cela elle le savait, mais la puissance qu'elle avait générée était sans commune mesure avec tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu observer. Elle essaya de réactiver le portail, mais au bout de plusieurs tentatives, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, qui que soient ceux qui avaient enlevé le Capitaine et Ianto, ils ne voulaient pas être déranger.

Owen descendit dans les voûtes pour interroger le prisonnier, mais il se heurta une fois de plus à un silence assourdissant. L'alien se contentait de se tenir debout face à la vitre et le regardait sans rien dire.

Il remonta rejoindre Tosh, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attendre, en espérant trouver une solution ou que les deux hommes reviennent comme ils étaient partis. Ils décidèrent de s'installer au Hub afin d'être sur place au cas où le portail s'activerait de nouveau. Quatre jours passèrent sans changement. Owen réconforta la jeune femme comme il le put, il était lui-même perturbé par la perte de ses deux collègues.

Un soir qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé, Tosh s'endormit sur l'épaule du médecin et se lova contre lui inconsciemment. Elle avait tellement envie d'être dans ses bras que son subconscient avait fait le nécessaire, profitant de son sommeil. Owen la regarda longuement dormir, il lui semblait qu'il la découvrait. Il travaillait tous les jours avec elle et pourtant il ne la voyait pas. Pendant ces quelques jours, son regard avait changé, il la détailla, ses pommettes hautes, son si joli visage, ses lèvres délicates qu'il eut brusquement envie d'embrasser.

Il releva la tête, essayant de penser à autre chose, mais son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'endormie. Il se déplaça pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger plus confortablement, mais, Tosh lui agrippa le bras, le rapprochant d'elle.

– Owen, souffla-elle en dormant.

Il la contempla un instant et finalement posa sa bouche sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le contact la réveilla et elle répondit au baiser, passant sa main sur la nuque du médecin.

– Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, je t'ai toujours aimé, mais tu ne me voyais pas.

– Je t'aime aussi Tosh, dit-il en déposant des baisers papillons sur son visage et sur son cou.

Il avait fallu cette inquiétude commune pour qu'il reconnaisse les sentiments qui avaient lentement germés.

***

L'alarme les tira du sommeil qui les avaient emportés après leurs ébats. Ils se levèrent rapidement et se précipitèrent dans la salle centrale. En arrivant, ils constatèrent que le portail s'ouvrait lentement, puis se fixa quelques instants avant que Jack et Ianto n'apparaissent. Le Gallois eut un étourdissement et si Jack ne l'avait pas soutenu, il se serait effondré.

Tosh se précipita avec un petit cri pour les prendre dans ses bras. Elle riait et pleurait en même temps, soulagée qu'ils soient revenus.

Owen aida le Capitaine à installer Ianto sur le canapé. Le transfert l'avait secoué et il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

– Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda Owen, où étiez-vous ?

– Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, mais pour le moment, je vais ramener Ianto chez lui, il a besoin de repos. Tosh, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

– Oui, mais j'ai eu peur que vous ne reveniez pas !

– Je reviendrais pour tout vous expliquer. Ianto, on y va, dit-il en aidant le Gallois à se relever.

– Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda Owen.

– Ça ira, merci. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. À tout à l'heure, dit-il en passant le sas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le garage et Ianto s'installa dans le véhicule. Jack se rendit à l'appartement du Gallois et l'aida à se coucher. Il serait bien resté près de lui, mais Ianto devait vraiment reprendre des forces et dormir. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter la chambre.

– Jack, tu me laisses ?

– Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, je vais juste expliquer à Tosh et Owen ce qu'il s'est passé et libérer notre prisonnier. Je reviens vite.

Il quitta l'appartement et retourna rapidement au Hub. Lorsqu'il passa le sas, Tosh leva la tête. Elle avait encore les yeux rougis, mais son sourire était éclatant. Il monta dans son bureau et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Il se changea après avoir pris une douche, puis retourna auprès de la jeune femme. Owen vint les rejoindre et Jack leur fit le résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé.

– Tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas hostiles ? demanda le médecin.

– Crois-tu qu'ils auraient soigné Ianto si ça avait été le cas ? Non, je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. Tosh, tu as trouvé les gisements qui les intéressaient ?

– Oui, j'en ai fait la liste, mais il faudrait leur dire de choisir ceux qui sont _à l'écart de la civilisation_, ainsi il y aurait peu de chance qu'ils rencontrent quelqu'un.

– Pas de problème, j'en avais déjà parlé à Orian. Bien, je vais descendre voir notre invité, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il se rendit auprès de l'alien et lui expliqua ce qui avait été décidé, puis il baissa la barrière électromagnétique afin qu'il puisse quitter la cellule.

– Je ne vous voulais pas de mal, dit-il à Jack. Je voulais juste me protéger.

– Je le comprends, mais il faut aussi vous mettre à notre place. Notre ami avait été blessé et vous ne vouliez pas nous parler. J'espère que Orian saura se montrer magnanime, il a l'air d'être un excellent dirigeant.

– C'est le cas, dit-il, mais j'ai fait une erreur.

– Laquelle ?

– Je me suis fait capturer, c'est inadmissible. Je ne pourrais plus quitter Patriarca désormais.

– Vous n'y étiez pour rien, nous étions trois. Venez, poursuivit le Capitaine. Nous allons vous indiquer où trouver le nickel dont vous avez besoin.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle principale, Tosh lui remit les graphiques avec les coordonnées pour leurs recherches et l'alien demanda la permission d'ouvrir le portail. Jack acquiesça et lui souhaita bon retour en le regardant disparaître dans la lumière dorée. Le passage se referma et le silence tomba dans le Hub.

– Bien, dit le Capitaine, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de repos. Revenez lundi et amusez-vous bien ! dit-il en regardant Tosh avec un sourire.

– Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Oh ! Rien.

Owen alla ranger la baie médicale, les laissant seuls à discuter, Tosh se demandant toujours pourquoi Jack souriait d'un air entendu.

– Tu devrais vérifier les fichiers, dit-il, et faire un peu le ménage. Enfin, moi, je n'ai rien vu et je ne sais rien, finit-il en levant les mains.

Tosh rougit violemment. Elle venait de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Le Hub était en permanence sous surveillance vidéo et ni Owen, ni elle-même n'avait pas pensé arrêter l'enregistrement. Elle se précipita sur son ordinateur et visionna les archives de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Méthodiquement, elle effaça les vidéos incriminées, puis elle lança un nettoyage du disque. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle attrapa sa veste, déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue du Capitaine et quitta rapidement le Hub à la suite de Owen.

Jack fit le tour des cellules pour nourrir les pensionnaires et s'attarda quelques minutes auprès de Myfanwy, puis à son tour, il quitta la base pour aller rejoindre le Gallois.

***

Quand il entendit la porte de l'entrée se fermer, Ianto se leva et alla prendre une douche. Il resta assis dans la cabine, accueillant avec plaisir l'eau chaude sur son corps. Il resta ainsi, les yeux fermés, il était bien, il se sentait nettoyé de toute cette douleur qui l'avait accompagné lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pensées.

Pendant son coma, il avait perçu les paroles de Jack. Son Capitaine lui avait fait visiter Boeshane, ils avaient fait l'amour sur la plage. Ce n'était que des images, mais elles étaient tellement vivantes qu'il aurait pu croire que c'était la réalité.

Il sentait encore ses mains sur son corps et sa voix lui parler tendrement à l'oreille. Il soupira doucement sous l'eau qui continuait de couler.

– Ianto !

Il devait dormir, il entendait à nouveau la voix de Jack, mais il était bien. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il voulait continuer de rêver que le Capitaine était près de lui.

– Ianto !

Toujours dans ses pensées, il sentait des mains sur son corps le toucher doucement. Et toujours cette voix…

– Je t'en prie Ianto, parles-moi !

– Reste, répondit le Gallois les yeux toujours fermés, sentant les mains s'éloigner.

Cette fois, il entendit la voix dans sa tête et l'image du Capitaine se forma.

– _Ianto, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !_

Il sourit et voulut tendre les mains, mais l'image se dissipa. Brusquement, il paniqua, Jack partait, il allait le laisser. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard azur de son amant. Le Capitaine fut soulagé lorsqu'il le vit le fixer.

– Ianto, que s'est-il passé ? Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

– Rien, j'ai juste voulu prendre une douche, mais j'étais fatigué alors je me suis assis. J'ai froid, dit-il en constatant que l'eau ne coulait plus.

– Évidemment, ça fait 10 min que je l'ai arrêté. Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller. J'ai dû entrer dans ton esprit pour te parler. Je suis désolé, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen, finit-il en surveillant la réaction du Gallois.

Jack l'aida à se relever et l'enveloppa dans son peignoir. Il le frotta énergiquement afin de le réchauffer et le conduisit à son lit. Le Gallois s'allongea et le Capitaine le couvrit, puis il alla dans la cuisine lui faire une tasse de thé. Lorsqu'il revint, Ianto avait les yeux fermés, Jack resta quelques secondes à le contempler et s'assit sur le lit.

– Tiens, bois ça pendant que c'est chaud, ça te fera du bien, dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux du Gallois.

– Merci, dit-il en prenant la tasse. Retourneriez-vous chez vous si vous en aviez la possibilité ? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Jack le regarda un peu surpris, il venait de reprendre le vouvoiement.

– Non, je n'ai plus rien là-bas. Tout ce que je chéris est ici. Mais ce sont mes souvenirs d'enfance, je ne peux pas les oublier.

– Je vous ai entendu me parler pendant mon coma, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ?

– Bien sûr, c'était la seule façon de t'atteindre directement. Je me suis servi de la télépathie pour me connecter à ton esprit, comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure pour te montrer une image de moi. Normalement je ne le fais jamais, les pensées doivent rester la propriété de celui qui les forme, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Sur Patriarca, il fallait que je te soutienne. Orian m'avait dit que c'était indispensable pour que tu reviennes et ici, tu ne semblais pas vouloir te réveiller et j'étais inquiet. Mais je te promets de ne plus recommencer. Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il en regardant le Gallois, inquiet de sa réponse.

Des pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Ianto. Le Capitaine ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber et il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais dans l'instant présent, il souhaitait autre chose, il voulait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

– Ianto, dit doucement Jack. Je veux bien ne pas écouter tes pensées, mais arrêtes de hurler comme ça.

Le Gallois le regarda sans comprendre parce qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, mais il vit un sourire éclairer le visage de son amant.

– Même si je ne veux pas les entendre, elles m'assourdissent. Penses moins fort !

Ianto venait de comprendre, tout ce qui venait de passer dans son esprit étant le reflet de son désir, il n'avait pas su le faire taire et le Capitaine avait tout entendu. Le Gallois posa la tasse et s'allongea, puis très conscient des faits, il se concentra.

– _Aimes-moi,_ pensa-t-il en regardant Jack.

Le Capitaine sourit à nouveau et se pencha sur lui. Il prit ses lèvres délicatement. Puis il quémanda le passage qu'il obtint sans difficulté. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se reconnurent. Elles entamèrent un langoureux ballet qui dura de longues minutes et les obligea finalement à se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

Jack écarta les draps pour admirer son amant et commença à promener ses doigts sur ce corps si désirable. Ianto, les yeux fermés, appréciait la douce caresse. Il sentit le Capitaine s'approcher et glissa ses doigts sous sa chemise, la sortant de son pantalon. Il défit les boutons un par un et la fit glisser, dénudant les épaules de son amant.

Jack déposa de légers baisers sur son front, ses paupières, descendit sur son nez, son menton, s'attarda sur le lobe de l'oreille et papillonna sur son cou. Il sentait le Gallois se tendre comme un arc. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, prenant le temps de détailler le jeune homme, ces quelques jours sans pouvoir le toucher lui avaient été insupportables et il avait bien l'intention d'y remédier.

Ianto en profita pour le faire basculer sur le lit et l'embrasser passionnément. Puis il descendit le long de son torse et s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon, qu'il fit glisser, puis le boxer suivit le même chemin. D'un doigt distrait, il glissa le long de la cuisse en remontant vers l'entrejambe. Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit le Capitaine se tendre sous la caresse. Il glissa dans l'aine et remonta vers le bas-ventre, aussi léger qu'un papillon. Sa bouche vint remplacer son doigt et s'attarda sur le nombril, puis toujours plus haut vers les tétons durcis par le désir. Jack enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux du Gallois et le tira doucement à lui, l'obligeant à venir prendre ses lèvres. À nouveau, leurs langues se mêlèrent, leur souffle se fit plus court, leurs mains se firent caresses.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Ianto se plaça à cheval sur les hanches de son partenaire et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps offert. Jack, une main derrière la nuque et l'autre sur les reins du Gallois, le colla à lui et Ianto se retrouva allongé sur le Capitaine, leurs sexes se touchant, leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Tout dans cette étreinte n'était que douceur et tendresse.

Les mains du Capitaine se promenaient, explorant délicatement le corps de son amant. Jack se tourna sur le côté, entraînant le Gallois dans le mouvement et celui-ci se retrouva couché sur le lit. Le Capitaine reprit ses baisers, goûtant la peau salée par la sueur qui commençait à perler. Il s'en alla titiller son téton tandis que sa main glissait lentement vers le bas-ventre de son amant. Lorsqu'elle rencontra le sexe tendu, il sentit Ianto se cambrer. Il descendit lentement à la rencontre du membre, qu'il agaça du bout de la langue, tirant des râles de plaisir à son partenaire. Il prit le gland entre ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue sur la peau fine et sensible. Ianto glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant et enroula les mèches tout en gémissant. Petit à petit, Jack le prit complètement dans sa bouche, au rythme des va-et-vient de plus en plus profonds, sa main caressant l'entrejambe.

– _Oh oui !_ entendit-il.

Le Gallois se servait de son esprit pour lui parler et il sourit légèrement, continuant de l'amener au bord de l'extase.

– _Tu aimes ?_ demanda-t-il à son tour.

– _Oui, continue !_

L'esprit toujours largement à l'écoute du Gallois, il poursuivit son ouvrage quelques instants puis quitta lentement le membre durci pour revenir vers les lèvres qui soupiraient. Il les embrassa délicatement et s'écarta un instant. Ianto ouvrit ses yeux embrumés par le désir et le tira à nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser.

– _Dis-moi ce que tu veux,_ pensa le Capitaine.

Cette fois, le Gallois ne répondit pas, mais descendit sa main vers l'entrejambe de son amant pour se saisir de son sexe qu'il commença à masturber lentement. Sous la prise, Jack se redressa et à genou, il se cambra, s'exposant totalement. Doucement, la bouche de Ianto vint seconder sa main, tirant des râles de plaisir à son partenaire, qui glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, accompagnant le va-et-vient. Jack était au bord de l'explosion lorsque Ianto se décida.

– _Prends-moi,_ pensa-il avant de se redresser pour lui faire face.

Jack le coucha sur le lit et Ianto écarta les jambes pour laisser le passage à la main qui vint le visiter. Délicatement, le Capitaine caressa le petit anneau de chair, d'abord du bout du doigt en suivant le bord extérieur, puis il se glissa dans l'antre chaud sous les gémissements du Gallois. Le premier fut rapidement rejoint par un suivant qui prépara le passage.

– _Viens,_ entendit-il en voyant une image se former.

Ianto lui envoyait un souvenir que le Capitaine lui avait fait partager. Avec un léger sourire, il se connecta à son tour et au moment de pénétrer son amant, il lui offrit l'image de la plage de Boeshane. Il commença ses lents va-et-vient, d'abord très doux, puis de plus en plus vigoureux, faisant monter le plaisir dans leurs deux corps. Il glissa sa main pour prendre le sexe de son amant et lui imprimer le même rythme que celui de ses reins. Ianto se tendit de plus en plus à mesure que la délivrance approchait, il sentait des picotements dans son bas-ventre qui se dispersèrent en un bouquet au moment de sa jouissance qu'il accompagna d'un râle profond. Jack le rejoignit dans l'extase, le corps tendu, ses mains à nouveau posées sur les hanches du Gallois qu'il plaquait contre lui, restant enfoui au plus profond de son intimité.

Lentement, ils reprirent leur souffle, le corps en sueur et un sourire sur les lèvres. Jack se retira doucement et se coucha près de Ianto. Le lien n'était pas rompu et les deux hommes continuèrent de voir la mer, qui venait mourir sur la plage.

– C'est agréable, l'amour sur la plage, dit le Gallois en regardant le Capitaine qui dissipa l'image.

– Effectivement, on devrait le faire plus souvent.

Le jeune homme vint se lover contre lui et son souffle, sur sa peau mouillée, le fit frissonner.

– As-tu déjà utilisé ton don pour écouter nos pensées ? demanda Ianto.

– Jamais, mais comme je te l'ai dit, si vous pensez trop fort, cela équivaut à me parler. Je n'ai pas fait attention quand tu déclenchais l'alarme. Tu hurlais pourtant ta douleur et tes sentiments, mais je n'avais pas compris. Je pense que tu m'attirais trop et que j'ai voulu faire taire ce que j'avais entendu.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Ianto se dégagea doucement.

– Je vais juste prendre une douche, dit-il en voyant le regard interrogateur du Capitaine, et ensuite, j'irai faire du café. Je crois que j'en ai besoin.

– Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

– Oui, après nos galipettes, une douche devrait être une simple ballade !

Sur ces mots, il quitta rapidement le lit et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Jack écouta l'eau couler un moment avant de se décider à se lever à son tour. Lui aussi avait besoin d'une bonne douche, mais il préférait attendre que Ianto ait terminé. Il relevait d'un coma et leurs ébats avaient dû le mettre à rude épreuve. Le médecin de Patriarca avait pourtant demandé qu'il se repose et il n'avait pas vraiment suivi les recommandations.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au Hub le lundi matin, Ianto fit un détour pour acheter des viennoiseries, laissant Jack continuer seul son chemin. Quand il passa le sas, Owen et Tosh étaient déjà là et prenaient de ses nouvelles auprès du Capitaine. Quand elle le vit, la jeune femme, radieuse, vint le serrer dans ses bras.

– Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, tu vois, ce n'était rien. Et toi, tu as l'air heureuse !

– J'ai fini par avouer à Owen que je l'aimais et apparemment, c'était réciproque, dit-elle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Tu vois, il ne fallait pas désespérer, tout arrive !

Son amie s'éloigna lorsque le médecin vint le rejoindre. Il avait prévenu Jack qu'il informerait le Gallois de sa faculté de lire dans les pensées et il ne comptait pas s'en priver.

– Alors, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en guise d'entrée en matière.

– Très bien, avec des bons soins, on s'en sort toujours, répondit Ianto.

– Je voulais te prévenir, fais gaffe à ce que tu penses, parce que sinon, j'en connais un qui peut lire dans les pensées, dit le médecin en coulant un regard vers le Capitaine qui les regardait en souriant.

– Je suis au courant, mais tu sais, ça peut être pratique, si la bouche est déjà occupée, lui dit le Gallois, le regard pétillant.

Devant l'attitude mi-choquée, mi-incrédule de Owen, Ianto et Jack éclatèrent de rire. Maintenant, ils n'auraient plus besoin d'être discrets pour se parler et personne ne connaîtrait jamais la teneur de leurs pensées.

FIN


End file.
